Feelings of the Heart
by Happybear 2005
Summary: Dean and Sam feel the wrath of their father, then Amber comes along and things change until her mother dies. Then all feel the wrath of their father. What has to happen to make John Winchester stop? My attempt to add a sister into the brother’s life while
1. To Fear Daddy

**Summary: Dean and Sam feel the wrath of their father, then Amber comes along and things change until her mother dies. Then all feel the wrath of their father. What has to happen to make John Winchester stop? My attempt to add a sister into the brother's life while showing what if Dean and Sam had Max's : I own nothing expect for the characters that I created and the plot. The WB owns everything else.**

**Fear of Daddy**

The heavy footsteps of John Winchester could be heard through the small one story house by the two boys that sat in the living room. "Dean, Samuel what are the two of you still doing up?" The menacing yet quiet voice called out from the entrance of the room. In his left hand he held a brown glass bottle.

The small three year Sam, who was lying on the floor coloring, jumped up into a sitting position as fear ran through him when his father spook. The seven year Dean, on the other hand, did a small twitch of fear in his sat on the end of the couch. He then replied "It is only eight, daddy." He didn't even look up from his homework paper to look at his father when he said this.

"Get to bed now, both of you." John's voice still had the menacing tone, but this time it was a little louder then before.

"But daddy bed time isn' 'til nine" Sam said as he went to a standing position.

John looked at his youngest son with a look of anger then he walked over to him and slapped him across the face with his free right hand. "DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME, SON!" John yelled. The force of the slap had knocked Sam off his feet.

Dean looked up when he heard the sound of the slap. He looked at his three year old brother on the floor then at his father and the brown bottle he held in his hand. It was then that Dean realized what was happening. His father was drunk again. And this time he wasn't hurting Dean. This time he was hurting his little brother.

"Now clean up your mess and get to bed." John said in a fierce voice. The small boy crawled over to his coloring materials and quickly picked them up. With tears streaming down his face Sam ran around the corner into the hallway waiting for Dean.

"Dean!"

Dean slowly got off the couch with his belongings and slowly began to move toward the hallway. "Dad I haven't finished my homework."

This statement earned him a slap across the face. The slap he received was not enough to knock him off his feet, but was strong enough for Dean to get the point. So we walked faster to his room.

After Sam had heard the slap he ran to his room as fast as his shorted legs would carry him. As soon as he reached his room the cries erupted from inside him. This was the day that Sammy learned the rage of his daddy. He learned the fear of daddy that would remain for a long while.


	2. Change

**Change**

Over the span of time in which Dean had gone to school he had become an expert on how to hide the bruises over his body. Now at nine he was teaching his five year old brother how to hide his bruises for he was to began kindergarten.

"Ouch, Dean that hur" Sam said as Dean covered Sam's black eye with make-up to cover it up.

"Sorry Sammy."

"Dean why we have to put this on?"

"So that people don't ask questions," Dean relied with little emotion, "So that they don't know that Daddy hits us. So that they don't come and take us away from daddy."

"I don't wanna leave daddy, Dean." Sam's eye widened and his face was full of sadness.

"I know Sammy. That is why I am doing this. Ok." Dean said as he put the make-up back into his desk, "You ready for your first day of school Sammy?"

"Yep let go." Together the brothers walked out and rode the bus to school.

00000

The brothers got into this routine: Sam would come home at noon and work on any homework that he could do by himself, then when Dean came home he would help Sam with what he couldn't do himself. It wasn't a lot because Sammy was very smart. After that Dean would work on his homework while Sam played with his toys.

One night while Dean was working on his homework in his room while Sam played in his, Sammy got thirsty and went to get a drink without telling Dean. He did this because he was now a big boy and he could do things all by himself, plus he didn't want to bother his brother.

When Sam got to the kitchen he heard a different sound coming from it. It was a sound of happiness. Sammy peeked in saw his father dancing to the soft music that played, while pretending to be dancing with a woman. There was a smile on his face and his eyes were closed.

Sam had to hold in his laugher. As quickly and quietly as Sam could go he ran to Dean's room.

Dean watched as his brother run into his room with a smile on his face. "Dean!" Sam said with excitement in his voice.

"What is it Sammy? You weirdo," Dean asked looking back at his homework paper.

"You have to come with. Daddy is actin weird. It is funny. You have to come see!" Sammy said even more excitement in his voice.

Dean sighed putting down his work, "All right Sammy, lead the way."

Sam ran out of the room while Dean followed behind him. The brothers peered into the kitchen together and saw their father dancing. Neither one of them could hold in their laughed.

John heard laugher coming from the entrance of the kitchen. He turned around to find his two boys standing there laughing at him. "Boys what are you doing?" he asked turning off the music a little embarrassed. "How long have you been standing there?"

Still laughing Dean replied. "Long enough, what were you doing dad?" He asked as his laugher died down as did Sam's.

"Um…nothing, nothing," John said, "Why don't you two go back to playing or doing your homework or whatever it was you two were doing?" He voice wasn't mad. It was more that he was more embarrassed. More like he just wanted to get his boys out of the room.

"Can I get a drink first?" Sam asked timidly.

John got a plastic cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. He then handed it to Sam. The brothers walked back to their rooms in fit of giggles.


	3. New Faces

**New Faces**

The next afternoon Sam came home from school to find his father's truck in the driveway along with another car that he had never seen before. Sam hurried inside to figure out what was going on.

"Daddy" Sam called out as he walked into the house.

"Sammy" John said walking into the foyer.

"What are you doin home daddy?"

"Came here Sammy I want you to meet someone." John picked him up and brought him into the living room.

In the room Sam saw a pretty woman sitting on the couch.

"Sam this is Heather Daniels."

"Hello" Sam said timidly as his father sat him down on the floor.

"Hi Sam" her voice was soft and soothing. Sam began to warm up to her. She waved him over to her. Sam slowly walked over to her first looking back at his father who gave him a look that said everything was ok. Heather took his hands into her and asked "How would you feel if I cooked you and your brother and your daddy diner tonight?"

"Are you a good cook?"

Heather smiled "While I think I am."

John walked over to them and bent down to Sam's level "She is a wonderful cook. Better than me."

"Well that not too hard to beat daddy." Sam said looking at his father with a smile, and then he looked back at heather "I would like you to."

"Good, because she is", John said to his son, "now why don't you go do your homework ok."

"Ok daddy." Sam said running to his room.

000000

As soon as he walked in the door Dean was greeted by an excited Sam. The smell of something good cooking flowed throughout the house.

"Dean"

"Hey Sammy, what is going on?" Dean asked his little brother.

"Heather is cooking us dinner."

"Who is Heather?"

"The girl daddy brought home."

Before Dean could ask any more questions John walked into the room.

"Hey Dean how was school?"

"It was ok." Dean replied, "Who is Heather?"

A woman's voice called out to the men "Dinner's ready boys." The woman walked into the room.

"Dean this is Heather. Heather this is my oldest son Dean."

"Well hello Dean."

"Hi" Dean said back

"Well, let us eat before the food gets cold."

The group walked to the table where the feast was waiting for them.

Dean watched his father and Heather looking ok each other throughout the whole meal. When Heather left the table to retrieve the dessert Dean asked his father the question he had been dying to ask the whole night. "Dad what is going on with you and Heather?"

"Well…" at that moment Heather walked into the room. John walked over to her and took her by the hand. "I have fallen in love with her and intend to marry her if there are no objections." John looked around the room.

"None from me daddy, I like Heather." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"If she makes you happy dad I am all for it." Although Dean really didn't want a woman to fill the place where his mother used to be, but he realized that when his father was happy he didn't drink and when he didn't drink the brothers didn't get hurt.

"Well I am glad you feel that way." John replied to his boys then looked over at Heather "What do you say will you marry me?"

With a smile on her face Heather replied "Yes John Winchester I will marry you."

00000

The couple married three weeks later. After six weeks of marriage Heather became pregnant. Nine months later ten year old Dean and six year old Sam got a little sister who was given the name Amber.


	4. Feeling The Deja vu

**Feeling the Déjà vu**

The family of four sat in the living room watching a movie. Dean didn't really like the movie so he just sat there doodling on a piece of paper periodically looking up at the screen. Sam on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Heather sat next to John on the sofa his right arm behind her head, Amber in her arms.

Amber was slowly falling asleep in Heather's arms. She was fighting sleep like most babies do. At the end of the movie it was time for the kids to go to bed.

"Sam, Dean it is time for bed." John said as he got up from the couch.

"No daddy I am not tired. I don't want to go to bed I want to watch another movie." Sam said while he suppressed a yawn.

"Yeah you're not tired that is why you yawned." John said with a smile picking up his youngest son.

"Alright Sammy say go night to your sister," Heather said walking over to them.

"Night, Bambi." Sam bent over still in his fathers arms and kissed his sister.

"Now off to bed with you." John put Sam down.

Sam skipped off to his room calling back, "Night Dean, night Heather, night daddy."

"Night Sammy," Dean called back getting off his seat and walked over to Heather and Amber. "Good-night little Bambi" Dean said kissing his sister on the forehead. "Night Dad, Heather" Dean walked off to his room.

Everyone went to bed falling asleep peacefully.

00000

Like most night John and Heather woke to the sound of their baby girl crying from her nursery.

"Am I going to get her tonight?" John asked stretching out.

"No I got her." Heather said with a yawn. She got out of bed and walked to the nursery. When she got there she let out a scream…

00000

John bolted out of his room when he heard the scream. He ran to the nursery and found only his daughter. He walked over to the crib and found her lying quietly in the bed. On her pillow were spots of red. John had the weird feeling of Déjà vu. He looked up to the ceiling and found his wife pined to it, her stomach slashed open just like Mary. John just stared at his wife as she burst into flame.

Dean ran to the door of the room followed closely by Sam. John saw his boys at the door he quickly picked up his daughter and brought over to them. "Dean, Sam, take your sister and get outside as fast as you can." John yelled out to his boys.

Dean took Amber from his father's arms and ran outside along with Sam. Dean stood and watched as the fire burned his home. He too felt the Déjà vu that came with the scene that played before them, he now held his sister in his arms while Sammy stood next to him.


	5. Old Habits Die Hard

**Old Habits Die Hard**

The three year old Amber sat on the couch with her father at the opposite end. Nine year Sam sat on the chair to the right of the couch. The three of them were watching cartoons, while John was drinking a beer.

John had been drinking for the past few hours; one beer after another.

Amber hadn't been feeling good at all that day and as she sat there watching the TV she began to feel very nauseated. She got up off the couch and began to make her way to the bathroom. Unfortunately she didn't make it.

When she had made it to the living room exit the contents of her stomach projected out of her month landing on the floor and all over her.

She her father gave a sigh of annoyance and anger. "Amber!" He said as he sat his beer down on the lamp stand next to the couch.

"Sorry daddy, I try hold in." Amber said quickly not looking her father in the eye.

"Sam get a towel or whatever and clean up this mess."

"But dad…I'll…" Sam began but was cut off by smack to the face. The force of the smack knocked him off his feet.

"I said do it, now!" John replied his voice was in that quiet menacing tone. That he had heard some many times before.

Amber looked at her fallen older brother, then to her father. Fear began to fill up inside her. Her eyes widened in fear as they filled with tears. John turned toward her. She thought about running away, but she couldn't make her body move.

John walked over to where the three year old stood and picked her up, carrying her as if she were a football. "This better be cleaned up by the time I get back Sammy." With that he walked out if the room.

In her father's arms Amber cried out, "Daddy pease let go, you hurt me, pease put down daddy, pease, pease daddy, pease." Her pleas were ignored by John, who just held his daughter tighter with each cry.

They reached the bathroom and John slammed the door closed as they walked in. He put Amber down on the floor then walked over to the bath tub. He put the plug in and turned on the water letting it flow into the tub.

John filled the tub with water so hot the water looked as if it were smoking. After the tub was dull John turned off the water and then turned to his daughter.

He bent down to her level and began to strip her of her vomit soiled clothes. Then he threw her into the tub.

Amber let out a scream of pain as the water touched her skin. It burned her skin. Tears of pain filled her eyes.

"Now wash yourself" John said and left the room.

00000

Thirteen year old Dean sat on his bed doing his homework. The homework load for eighth was larger and harder then that of Sam's fourth grade homework.

When Dean heard his father yell at his brother and sister he was almost done his homework.

Dean heard a thud and then the menacing voice of his father again. He got off his bed and walked over to his door. He peered out the door so that his father couldn't see him.

He heard Amber's cries before he saw her.

When he heard and saw the bathroom door (which was across the hall from his bedroom door) close Dean ran out to check on Sam.

Dean found Sam trying to clean up the floor while holding in his own vomit.

"Here Sam let me do that." Dean bent down and took the towel away from Sam.

Sam ran into the kitchen and released the contents of his stomach from his month.

Dean cleaned up some of the mess and brought the towel to rinse it off in the kitchen sink. While at the sink the brothers heard Amber's scream of pain.

"What's he doing to her Dean?" Sam asked

"I don't know." Fear and sadness filled the brothers' faces, "Anyway lets get this cleaned up so that he doesn't have anymore reason to get mad." Dean finished rinsing the towel and walked back into the living room.

John walked into the room to find Dean cleaning up the mess. "DEAN!" he called out sternly. Dean stood up and looked at his father. "I told Sam to clean this up."

"Dad Sam was getting…" Dean was cut off by the hand moving across his face with a lot of force. Dean, however, didn't let the force of the blow knock him to the floor.

"I don't care about that Dean; I told Sam to do it."

"But…" Again Dean was cut off by another blow to the face.

"No buts, now where is your brother?"

"I'm not telling you." Dean spit out with more confidence then he felt. Another blow hit him in the face, this time Dean couldn't stand against the force of the smack and fell to the floor.

"Where is he Dean?"

Before Dean could reply Sam walked in and answered himself "Here I am Dad."

John moved from over to the younger son. He walked over and grabbed Sam's arm roughly by the upper arm and pulled him over to the mess. John snatched the towel away from Dean and shoved it into Sam's hands, "Now clean" He said.

Sam finished cleaning the mess while trying not to vomit again.

After the mess was clean John took told his boys "Go get your sister from the bath and go to bed."

Dean and Sam followed orders without question. They walked into the bathroom. Dean Amber dry off and put lotion on her burns while Sam got her cloths. The brothers together but Amber to bed then went off to their own rooms and went to bed.

A special bond was formed between the siblings that night, a bond that nothing or anybody could break.


	6. Fighting the Crave

**Fighting the Crave**

John sat in the three years room. The night before had been a bad night, he had hurt his little girl, his little girl that he loved so much.

He watched as her chest steadily rose and fell with every breath. Amber slept peacefully in spite of her burns that she had reached from the scolding hot water the night before.

She lay on her side arms around a teddy bear, her shoulder length brown hair falling a little over her small, round face. John sat in a chair next to the bed holding a beer in his hands. He would watch his daughter for a few minutes then look at his beer.

'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. 'Neither Mary nor Heather would want me to morn them like this.' John got lost in his thoughts not really looking at anything in particular. He had a far off look on his face.

When he came out of his thoughts John sat his beer on the night stand next to his daughter's bed and moved closer to Amber. He lightly pushed her hair off her face. He sat there for a minute looking at the features of her face. "You look just like you mother, so beautiful." John whispered then kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry for what I've done my little Bambi. I love you baby." Silent tears sprang into his eyes. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. New feelings of sadness filled in him, the sadness of losing two wives and the sadness of his child's pains on his hands.

John again picked put the beer and stared at it for a moment.

Amber moved in her sleep to lie on her back; the teddy bear still in her arms. "Good night little one," John said. He got up from the chair and walked over to the door. He looked back one more time at his sleeping daughter, and then closed the door.

After closing the door he looked at the bottle in his hands. He put the bottle to his lips. He had given into the crave. John couldn't fight the crave, not now. He wasn't in the state of mind to fight the crave. The crave was a fight that John would have for many years to come.


	7. Good Times, Bad Times

**Good Times, Bad Times**

She sat in the bus seat alone, looking out the window. Nobody talked to her and she didn't talk to anybody. She never wanted anybody to know the pains that were inflicted on her. She sported bruises every now and then that she would cover up with make-up or long sleeves. Even more she didn't want anybody to know who had been inflicting the pain for fear of losing that person.

Although there had been so many bad times had been there, ten year old Amber sat there remembering a happy time. A moment in her childhood that she would never forget.

Flashback

_The six year woke up in her darkened room. It was almost midnight. Amber could hear the TV playing in the living room so she slipped out of her bed and walked out to find comfort._

_Amber found her father sitting on the couch remote in his hand. He looked bored and every now and then here would flip the channel. _

"_Daddy?" She called quietly. _

_John looked over to the entrance of the living room to find his young daughter. "Come here princess." She walked over to her father and crawled on the couch to snuggle with her father, "What are you doing up baby girl." He asked kissing her on the forehead as she snuggled up to him._

"_I had a bad dream daddy."_

"_Oh, did you now?"_

"_Yeah the monsters came and they took you and Dean and Sammy away and I was all alone daddy. It was scary."_

"_Well that won't happen little Bambi." John replied kissing her on the forehead again. "We will always be there for you."_

"_You promise daddy?" Amber asked looking into her father's eyes._

"_I promise baby girl."_

_Amber placed her head on her father's chest and listened to the sound of his heart beat. "Daddy will you sing to me our father daughter sing."_

_John began to sing the song while smoothing her hair with his hand:_

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song Than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sunshine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May With my girl

_Amber had fallen asleep in her father's arms. John picked her up and put her back in her bed. "I love you baby girl. Good night my little Bambi"_

"_Good night daddy." Amber mumbled in her sleep while she shifted positions on her bed. John kissed her on the forehead one last time and left the room._

End flashback.

She came out off the memory just as the school bus came to her stop. She got off and walked to her house to find her father's car in the driveway.

Amber walked into the house. John walked into the foyer carrying a beer in his hand. He was drank again. He looked at his daughter and asked in an angry voice "What are you doing home young lady?"


	8. Hurts

**Hurts**

Amber stood looking at her father. She couldn't talk. Fear coursed through her mind. Her heart slowly started to beat faster.

"Answer me now. Why are you home?" He asked again grabbing her upper arms roughly and shook her.

"T-the sc-school day is over dad" She stuttered out.

"Well if that is so then why aren't your brothers home?" He asked letting her arms go.

"I go to a different school. I get out earlier then Sammy." Her voice was just above a whisper as she spook.

"Oh really, is that so?" Amber nodded to her father "Well then what time will he be home?"

"He should be getting of the bus in like ten minutes."

"Fine" John walked out of the door that she had entered through only moments again.

Amber just stood there for a few minutes not sure if she should move. She kept an eye on the door. She walked backwards toward the hallway, which lead to the bedrooms, so that she could keep an eye on the door. When she reached the hallway she turned to her left and walked down the hallway. Her room was at the end of the hall; she walked to it. When she reached the room she looked in and found everything on her desk scatter across the room. The cloths in her closet when on the floor near the closet; clothes hung out if every drawer; the blankets and sheets were taken of the bed and were on the floor in a cramped heap. "What was he looking for?" Amber asked herself as she backed out of her room. She looked in her brothers' rooms and found them in the same state.

"AMBER!" She heard her father yell her name. The fear was now at it full force; her heart was racing. She saw her father turn to walk down the hall. "You lied to me he didn't get of that bus." He said in the low menacing voice that he was so good at, "Where is he?

"I-I…don't know dad." She replied.

"YOU LIER!" He yelled out as he slapped her across the face. The force of the blow made Amber fall to the ground. Her head hit the wall in the process. "Now tell me where your brother is."

Amber looked up at her father, from the position she had on the floor, as tears formed in her eyes. She slowly got back to her feet. "I don't know daddy…I really don't know."

Again John slapped her across the face and again the force threw her to the ground. "Stop lying to me."

"I-I'm…n-not daddy." She said. The tears were not streaming down her face. This time she didn't get up form the floor. John kicked her in the stomach and said "Fine don't tell me" John then stocked off back down the hallway.

Amber just sat there crying. She heard the door open and then other man's voice came. The voice was defiantly not one of her brothers.

Slowly she got to her feet, and then she heard the sound of breaking glass come from the kitchen. She slowly walked toward the room.

There she found her father and his friend searching for something and were breaking anything that had glass when they could find it. Broken glass plates littered the floor. "What are you looking for?" she asked timidly.

"She will know, John, lets get her to tell us were it is." At this John's friend grabbed her by the shoulders in a way in which she could not escape. "Now little girl why don't you tell us where you hid your father's beer."

"Yes little Bambi way don't you tell me?" Amber hated it when her father called her Bambi when he was drunk.

"You drank it all last night dad." She said this looking at the ground.

"You lying little girl" the man said turning Amber to face him, "Do you know what happens to little girls that lie?" Amber didn't answer him "well then let me show you." He threw her against the wall.

"Oliver let me take it from here." John told he friend. John, who was the other side of the kitchen table walked over to her. "Now Amber, don't lie anymore, tell me where the beer is at."

"I told you that you drank it all last night."

Oliver flipped the table over on it side in frustration. "Make her stop lying John"

"I didn't hide it." Amber yelled at the man. John slapped her across the face. "There is no need to yell. So if you didn't, then tell me where your brothers hid it."

"If they hid it they didn't tell me." John slapped her again

"You liar you and your brothers tell each other everything."

"Not everything"

"John it's not in here lets go look in another room" Oliver said looking at Amber with an evil look of anger. Amber shudder at the look.

"Fine then you will up us look" John told his daughter as he lifted her to her feet. They walked together into the living room John keeping his rough hold on his daughter. When then got there John let go of her and her weakened body fell to the floor "Now search" His voice was just above a whisper.

Amber slowly got up on her feet. Her legs shook as they tried to support her weight. She kept to the opposite side of the room not really looking for the beer and watched the two men search.

John overturned the couch, while Oliver threw the things of the back shelf breaking several items. Slowly they worked there way to the side Amber had been. She kept moving around the room trying to stay as far away as possible.

Amber had been keeping an eye on her father and didn't know that Oliver had gotten so close. Suddenly she felt hand tightly grab her arms and the face that stared into her eye's yelled "Where the f… is it you f…in' bitch?" Amber didn't answer quickly enough for the man and she felt her body hit the wall. "Answer me bitch." He yelled her. Again she didn't answer him,

"Oliver were not going to find it now lets just go out and get some. Will find it when the boys get back," Amber slowly got back onto her feet as her father spook, "And you young lady will not leave this house until I get back, understand?"

Unable to talk Amber just nodded her head. She started to move slowly away from the men as John began to move to leave. Her world slowly started to go black. She saw Oliver look back at her one last time and then leave the room.

Amber was now behind the fallen couch. Although her eyes were open all she could see was darkness. She could hear her breathes as she gasped for air. Her face felt all tingly from the lack of oxygen her body was not receiving. Her body fell to the floor as she let the darkness take over her. Her motionless body lay behind the couch hidden from the view of those who would soon walk into the room.


	9. Sibling Connection

**Sibling Connection**

Sixteen year old Sam walked out of the school building to find his old brother Dean waiting for him. Dean was leaning on the side of his Impala. "Hey Dean what are you doing here?" Sam asked as he walked over to his brother.

"What I need a reason to come and see my little bro now?" Dean asked

"I didn't say that Dean. And you are my only older brother doofus."

"You don't want to me? Your favorite older bro" Dean said putting his hand to his chest "I am hurt Sammy."

"Shut-up dumb ass"

"Well I just wanted to spent some time with my little brother is that cool?"

"No Dean it's not." Sam replied sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"You're so funny, why don't you get in the car and we will go get some something to eat."

"Okay Dokie" Sam said getting into the car.

The brothers drove to a near by pizza parlor.

They sat at a table looking at the at a menu "What do you want Dean?" Sam asked

"Duh the meat lovers pizza"

"Right how could so stupid."

"It's all right Sammy; little brothers are supposed to be stupid," Dean said as he reached over and patted Sam on the head.

"Shut-up dumb ass"

"Sammy really need to watch the language that comes out of that mouth of your."

"Whatever." Sam replied rolling his eyes.

The brothers ordered their meal and sat there talking and eating when the meal came. The pizza was all most gone when Sam got this feeling that something was wrong at home.

"Dean"

Dean looked up at his brother, "What is it?"

"We need to get home now."

"Why?"

"Something wrong, I think…I think Amber is in trouble." Sam answered.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"I don't know. We just really need to get home."

"Ok" Dean said as he got up. He walked over to pay the bill. Sam went out to the car and waited for Dean.

As they moved closer and closer to home the feeling inside Sam grew stronger. Dean began to feel it as they came closer and slowly sped up.

Finally they came to the house and both brothers jumped out of the car. Every thing seemed fine outside. The brothers walked into the house; Sam in the lead. "Amber?" He called out and didn't receive a reply. They walked down the hall and peered into the kitchen.

Dean and Sam went into panic mode. Amber had been here with out them when their dad was home and now she was hurt some where.

"Sam you look in the living room, I am going to check the bed rooms," Dean said already to the back hall. He disappeared into the hall.

Sam looked back at the disaster in the kitchen and walked into the living room. He found this room to be in the same condition as the kitchen. "Amber?" he called out quietly his eyes searching the room. No answer came. He saw no body in his immediate view of the room. So he walked further in to the room. "Amber?" He called out again. He again received no answer. He walked over to the fallen couch and found his sister motionless body on the floor. "Amber", his was barely above a whisper he flow to her side and found her still breathing. Some relief filled him. He turned her on her back and found bruises covering her face. "Amber" his eyes filled with tears.

Sam didn't notice Dean walk into the room "She's not in…" Dean didn't finish his sentence for he saw his little brother on the floor next to the motionless body of their little sister. "Sam?" Dean said a lump forming in his throat, "Is she alright."

"She's breathing," Sam replied looking at his brother tears slowly falling from his eyes. "But that is all I really know right now." He looked back at his little sister.

Sam heard his brother say something and heard his feet moving out of the room. Sam just kept his eyes on Amber. "Bambi," he whispered, "please wake up."

After he said that he watched as his sister's eyes fluttered open. "Bambi," he said putting his hand ever so lightly on her shoulder. "How you doin'" he asked her in a whisper.

"Sammy…it hurts…all over." She cried.

"Don't worry baby girl help is coming" Dean said sating down on the floor next to his brother and her.

Sam watched as Amber nodded her head and let her eyes close again. "Am…Amber, come on don't close your eyes. No Amber wake up." He cried out.

Dean took hold of his brother who struggled against his hold. Sam just kept hitting Dean and then finally given in and let the sobs go. He stayed in Dean's arms sobbing on his shoulder. Dean held on tight to Sam his chin resting on his head, tears where slowly making the way down his checks. The sirens of the ambulance came quietly to the ears of the brothers.


	10. Happy Memories

**Happy Memories **

Sam sat in the hospital waiting room next to his brother. His eyes were dry now. Tears could no longer fall from his eyes. He just sat there listening to the sounds of the doctors and nurses moving from place to place. He sat there thinking only of his sister, his little Bambi. He remembered her asking him why he called her Bambi.

Flashback

"_Sammy looks, looks, looks!" Sam looked over at his four year little sister who was running toward him with a piece of paper, "Look Sammy sees what I did. I wrote my name, A.M.B.E.R."_

_Sammy looked at the paper that she held up the paper in front of his face. He smiled; the paper had scribbles all over it from her attempt to write her name. There was defiantly a sign that she was very close. "Good job my little Bambi." He said as he picked her up over his head and spun around. Amber laughed; she had a huge smile on her face. _

_Sam finally stopped spinning and put her down. Together they fall to the floor of the room laughing. "Did you have fun Bambi?" Sam asked her. Their heads were right next to each other._

"_Yes…Sammy why you call me Bambi?" She asked._

_Sam looked over at her with a smile "Well see when you were an itiy bity little baby…" he started out and tickled her at the same time._

"_Sammy, no tickle, it story time." _

_Sam smiled at her "Ok" he said to her, "It happened when we were all watching the movie Bambi, it was just before bedtime and I was getting very tired. When the movie was over daddy said it was time for bed so we all got up. Heather, your mommy told Dean and me to come tell our baby sister good night. When I got up there I was so tired and didn't realize what I was saying, and do you know what I said?" He looked over at her._

"_You said night Bambi"_

"_Yes I said night Bambi" he tickled her again and she laughed pushing his hands away at the same time. "That name just stuck around after that. It's a special name. It means we love you." He reached over, picked Amber up and hugged her. _

_Amber returned the hug and replied "I love you"_

End flashback

Dean had been sitting there, his head in his hands. He couldn't get the image of his sister lying motionless as the paramedics carried her out of the house on the gurney. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit there anymore. Dean got off his sat.

"Dean, were are you going?" Sam asked

"For a walk stay here ok"

"Ok"

Dean walked away leaving his brother curled up in his chair. As he walked he mind flow to a memory of a time he spent just with Amber.

Flashback

_It was a clear sunny summer day. Seven year old Amber and seven-teen year old Dean were at the park swinging on the swings. There laughed filled the air. _

"_I am going to get high then you Dean." Amber yelled out to her brother with a laugh._

"_No I don't think to Bambi." Dean laughed back. He knew he wasn't going to get as high as her because the swings were too low for his long legs push him higher up._

"_No you won't. Sammy can't and neither can you." She yelled back at him as her swing went higher and higher. _

"_Alright, alright you win I can't get that high." Dean replied with a sigh._

_Amber stopped kicking her legs so that the swing would slowly lower. When it was slowing Dean got off his swing and grabbed her swing on both sides lifting it._

_Amber let out a squeal of excitement and then gave him giggle; a smile was plastered on her face. What are you doing, Dean?" She asked him holding on to the chains of the swing tightly._

"_This" This he said. The swing had gone over his head he ducked below the swing and let it go._

_Amber gave another squeal of excitement. When the swing slowed down again she jumped off the swing before Dean could do it again. "You can't get me, nana, nana booboo." She ran off with a scream as Dean came after her. _

_They ran all around the playground. Dean finally caught her "Now what was that you said when we started."_

"_You can't get me, nana, nana booboo." She replied with a laugh._

"_While I guess you were wrong, huh?" He said as he tickled her belly._

_Amber laughed as she wriggled and pushed his hands away trying to get free. "Yes… Dean… I was… wrong." Dean stopped tickling her at this point._

"_You know Dean I love you."_

"_I love you to Bambi."_

"_Will you always be there for me Dean?"_

"_Always and forever baby girl." Dean replied kissing her on her head "I promise."_

"_Good" She got out of his grip and ran a short distance away, turned around and yelled out, "I bit you can't do it again." She let out a laugh and ran on. The chase went for the rest of the afternoon._

End flashback

As Dean came out of the memory he realized that he had made a circle around the floor of the hospital. When he got to Sam the doctor was walking toward them.

Sam stood up next to his brother to find out about their sister.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, I am Dr. Kent, I have been with your sister, Amber Winchester."

"Yes, how is she." Dean asked

"She will be alright. She has a minor concussion. There are no internal injuries. No broken bones. The bruises and cuts will heal with time. She is resting in room 2331. We would like to keep her here for a few days for observation."

"Alright thank you doctor." Dean replied.

"If you have any questions you can have me paged."

The brothers nodded and watched as the doctor walked away. Then they walked to the room in which their little sister lay.


	11. Fighting the Crave, again

**Fighting the Crave: Again**

He sat there at the bar. The beer sat in front of him. Not one sip had been taken from the bottle since he and his friend had arrived at the bar over an hour and a half ago. His mind was lost in so many thought.

'What am I doing?' John asked he asked himself in his head. 'Why do I need this beer so badly?' He looked at the beer in front of him, picked it up and put his lips. He stopped himself from taken a sip. 'All this does is make me think more about them morn them more. It makes me so mad at my children. Sometimes I blame the younger ones for their mother's death, but I don't really believe that.' His eyes were now full of sadness.

"Jooon, budda, wat in that mind over there?" His drunken friend Oliver slurred out his question.

"Nothing" John said pretending to take a sip of his beer. His mind returned to his original thoughts. 'I hurt them. Neither Mary nor Heather would want me to morn them like this. So why do I do this?' He kept thinking and finally he decided he wanted to go home. He looked over at his friend. He needed to take him home because he wasn't capable of driving home himself.

"Come on Oliver, I need to get going. I'll take you home." John said getting up from his stool.

"Nooo Jooon…I not going."

"Yes you are." John tried to pick up his friend his seat.

Oliver began to fight back. People on the bar were starting look over at them. John final hit Oliver and knocked him out. He looked over at the bar tender and said, "Sorry about that sir. I will take him home now. You don't have to worry." Then John picked up his friend, threw him over his shoulders and walked out of the bar.

John had successfully gotten Oliver home. He was now driving to his house. He turned down his street. He had gotten half way to his home when he saw the police cars in front of the house. He parked on the opposite side of the street because he could not pull into the drive way. He got out of his car and tried to walk into his house so find out want was going on.

"Sorry sir, I can't allow you to go in there." An officer said as walked up to John to prevent him from going in.

"But officer this is my house. What is going on?"

"So you are Mr. Jonathan Winchester."

"Yes, can you tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Well it appears that some one has broken into your house. They were obviously looking for something because the house was a disaster zone."

"Were my kids here when it happened?" John couldn't remember that he and Oliver were the ones who did this.

"Your daughter, Amber, was the only one that was home at the time. Your sons, Dean and Samuel were the ones that found her. She was in pretty bad shape. She was taken to the hospital were your sons are."

John thanked the officer for the information, got back into his car, and left for the hospital. 'God I hope she is alright', he thought to himself, 'if she is not I will never forgive myself.'


	12. A Not So Drunken Man

**A Not So Drunken Man**

When he arrived at the hospital he stopped by the information desk and found out were to find his daughter. After getting the information he made his way to the elevators and got a lift to the fifth floor. Getting out of the elevator he made his way down the hall to room 525.

The room only contained one person, which was the small form of his baby girl. John made his way slowly over to the bed. He didn't like what he saw as he peered at the oh so young face of his little Bambi.

Her eyes were swollen and bruised. Each cheek had a small bruise. A few small cuts were found here and there on her face. Her thin arms had several bruises along them. All this was just what he could see.

"Oh baby girl I am so sorry." He whispered ever so softly so as to not wake his sleeping daughter. Small tears were forming in his eyes. He just looked at his little girl sleeping; she looked so innocence. "Do you remember the time we went to carnival? You were about five. You had you first pony ride that day. You were a little scared, so you asked me to walk beside the pony." John sat down on the chair next to the bed and began to whisper the memory to her as she slept on.

Flashback

"_Daddy, look over there daddy. Do you see the pony daddy?" John looked down at his excited five year old daughter. Her head was bouncing with curls tied in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. She carried a huge stuffed bear, which was almost as big as she was that fifteen year old Dean had won for her._

"_Yes Amber I see the pony." John replied with a smile_

_The small girl shifted the bear in her arms and looked up at her father. "Daddy can you take me over to ride the pony?"_

"_All right baby girl I'll take you." John said with a small laugh._

_Amber squealed with excitement gave the bear to Dean and took her fathers hand. The two of them walked together and stood in the line to wait for their turn to get on the pony. Dean and Sam stood watching._

_When it was Amber's turn the owner of the pony helped her up onto the pony. It was higher up then she had expected it to be. She was scared but didn't want to get down so she said, "Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first time. I'm a little scared." _

_John looked at his daughter's innocence and sweet face. "Of cause Bambi I'll walk with you. Don't worry I won't let you fall. Everything will be fine."_

_John did as he said he would and when the ride was over and she got down off the pony she gave her father a great big hug and said "I love you, daddy."_

_John's heart melted. He returned the hug and said "I love you, too, Amber, my beautiful baby girl."_

End Flashback

As he finished tell the memory he heard the sound of foot steps walking into the room. He turned around and saw his two sons standing there.

"What are you doing here?"


	13. Fighting Daddy

**Fighting Daddy**

Sam and Dean had left their sisters room to let her sleep. They went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. After eating what they could of the bad hospital food they walked back to the room.

When they got to the door they heard the whispering voice of a man inside the room. Dean opened the door and walked in Sam right on his tail.

The man, sitting next to the bed, turned and looked at them. Sam felt the anger and fear flow into. The fear of what his father could do and the anger of what he did. "What are you doing here?" Sam hadn't even recognized that it was he who had said these words. He voice sounded so cold.

"I…I…" John started to talk, but Sam cut him off.

"You have no right to be here leave." Sam said raising his voice in anger. His father didn't move a muscle. "I SAID LEAVE!" With that Sam lunged at his father.

Dean caught him by the arm. "Sam please go outside the room so that I can talk to our father."

"But…" Sam began, but Dean gave him a stern look so he gave a sigh and walked out of the room glancing back at his father with an evil glare as he closed the door behind him.

Dean and John just stood there looking intently at each other in silence. John was the one to break the silence first.

"Dean I…' Dean cut John off.

"What do you think you are doing here? You think you have the right just to wallace right into here after what you did." Dean felt the anger rising in him just as it had in Sam.

"I have a right to be because she is my daughter, Dean, just as you are my son." John replied also feeling some anger raise in him.

"Some father you are you beat you children when you get mad. You blame them for their mother's death."

"Dean I am sorry for what I have done I…" Dean couldn't take it anymore he balled his fist and slugged his father in the face. A cut formed on his lower lip and began to bleed. "I guess I deserved that." John said with a small chuckle while touching his lip to feel the damage.

"Oh you deserve so much more dad." Dean replied as he got ready to hit his father again.

"Dean Stop, please just stop fighting." Dean dropped his fist. He and John turned to look at the small girl sitting up on the bed looking at her father and brother fighting; fear was plastered on her face.

00000

Amber had been in a light sleep and had woken up when her father entered the room. She pretended to still be sleeping and listened to her father's story. She remembered that day; it had been one of her favorite days spent with her father.

Amber heard everything that happened when her brothers walked into the room. The yelling scared her. Right now she wasn't scared of what her father might do to her brother, but what her brother would do to their father. When she heard the knock against the face she opened her eyes and sat up in the bed.

The two men didn't even see the girl sit up.

She saw her father touching his lip, which had blood on it "I guess I deserved that." She heard her father say with a light chuckle.

"Oh you deserve so much more dad." She watched as her brother raised his fist.

"Dean Stop, please just stop fighting." She said. The men looked at her. "Please don't fight, Dean, don't hurt daddy. Please Dean don't do it." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she spoke.

"He should pay for what he did to you Amber." Dean answered her looking away from her to look back at John.

"No Dean, not like this."

"Then what do you want me to do, Amber?" Dean asked now feeling more anger build in him.

"Nothing for now Dean, please, can you just clam down so we can talk?"

"Not with him in the room I won't." He said angrily pointing his finger at his father.

"Then leave the room," Amber raised her voice back at him in her own anger, "I want to talk to daddy first."

"No, I am not going to leave you alone with him."

"Dean you either clam down, and talk with me and dad or you leave the room and let me talk to dad alone. And besides he can't do anything here we are in a hospital."

"Fine" Dean said angrily and left the room.

Silence filled the room again. John nervously stood there waiting for his daughter to speak. Amber sat there trying to figure out were to start.

"I remember that day dad. The day you were talking about."

"You do" John replied with a small smile.

"Yes, daddy I do. And daddy I'm sad that we didn't have more of those times."

"I am too baby girl. And I'm sorry that I didn't give you many of those happy times."

"But dad you can give us more. You can still get help." Amber looked pleadingly at her father as she spoke. "daddy will you go to the rehab center and get help?"

"And what am I going to do with you and Sammy baby girl?" John asked her.

"Dad you forgetting that Dean is twenty, he can take care of us while you are taking care of yourself. He can take us in until you get better. So daddy will you please, please, please go and get that help?"

John sat there in thought for a moment. Amber waited for his answer. Her father looked at her with her pleading eyes. "Yes Bambi I'll do it."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you daddy." Amber said happily hugging her father. "Now the last thing to do is convince Dean to do this. Give us back to you when you're better."

"Oh that will be the fun part won't it baby." John and Amber both smiled at the sarcasm in John's voice. John then walked out of the room to get Dean.


	14. Time Passes

**Time Passes**

John spent six months in rehab. When he returned home Dean hesitantly returned Sam and Amber to their father.

Upon graduating from high school Sam moved in with Dean.

After returning home John took up hunting. He would go out mostly during the winter (during the times of deer hunting). Some times after a hunt John would be stressed and would drink. On rare occasions he would get drunk and beat Amber. She kept the bruises hidden from her brothers. She wanted to stay with her father because one it happened so rarely and two because she loved her father; she was daddy's little girl.

Over all the family was happy. Amber saw her brothers often. Dean and Sam began to trust in their dad slowly. They were becoming a loving family again and that made every one happy. But how long can this happiness go on in the Winchester family. What will happen to break the happiness, but also bring the family closer then they have ever been before.


	15. I Don't Need A Babysitter

**Man do I hope you all love this chapter. This chapter is full of humor. I had so much fun writting it. So enjoy.

* * *

**

**I Don't Need a Babysitter**

Amber peered around the corner into the living room trying to find her friend Melinda. She held a bowl of popcorn in her left hand and a handful of popcorn in her in right hand ready to throw.

Dean walked in with Sam following behind. "What are you doing Amberino?"

Amber turned around when she heard her brother behind her. "Shhh…" she replied and turned back to looking into the room.

She caught a flash of movement and she threw the popcorn in her right hand at the movement. A handful was thrown in retaliation. Amber moved out of the way just in time so Dean was hit with the popcorn.

Amber and Sam broke out with laughter. When she let the laughter clamed down a little she put the bowl in her right hand and slapped Dean in the back of the head with her left hand. "That is for calling me Amberino."

Dean put his hand on the back of his hand and mouthed the word 'ouch'. Sam stifled his laughter. Melinda walked into the hallway with the group of Winchesters. "Minnie, what was that for?" Dean asked as she walked in.

"It's called a popcorn war Dean. You walked into it so you got hit. That's not my fault. And that's…" She reached out and slapped Dean on the back of the head, "for calling me Minnie."

Sam had to stifle his laughter again because Dean had looked back at him with a stern look.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Amber asked

"We are here to talk to dad about what is going on." Sam answered.

"You do know that dad is going on a hunting trip?"

"Yes Amberino we know that dad is going on a hunting trip. That is what we are here to talk about." Dean replied.

Amber and Melinda had set down the bowls of popcorn so Amber now had both hands free. She reached out with her left hand and slapped Dean on the back of the head again. "What needs to be discussed?"

"Well…" Sam started nervously, "what needs to be discussed is if we, that is Dean and I will be coming over here to stay with you or if you will be coming over to the apartment."

"What?" Amber was angered by this, "I don't need you here with me dad is only going to be gone for two days."

"Amber you can't stay here by yourself." Dean replied, he feared for his sister and didn't want to let her be alone.

"Dean, I am not five years old anymore. I don't need a babysitter."

"Amber you can't stay here by yourself." Dean insisted "Minnie help me out over here."

Melinda reached out and slapped Dean in the back of the head. "Stop calling me that. And no I won't help you out. I agree with Amber. She is fifteen. She doesn't need her big brothers watching over her all the time."

"Nice Dean, Trying to put her own friend against her. You didn't honestly think that that would work did you?" Sam whispered in his brother's ear with a smile on his face.

"Shut-up Sammy," Dean replied and this time earned a slap from Sam on the back of his head. The girls erupted in laughter. "Amber you're not going to stay by yourself."

Amber's face turned back to the look of anger she had before, "Yes Dean I am."

"NO!" Dean replied forcefully

"Yes I am. You can't stop me."

"You have to talk to dad and I bet you twenty bucks he says no."

"Alright I will talk to dad and take that bet." Amber replied

"Hey I want in that bet to." Melinda replied.

"Alright Amberino and Minnie if dad says no you pay me and if he says no I pay you." Dean said

Amber and Melinda reached out at the same time and slapped Dean on the head. "You're on." They replied together and walked out of the hall giggling.

"You know Dean you think you would have learned not to call them that. They hit you four times before." Sam said with a laugh.

"Shut-up Sammy," Dean replied and put out his arms in defense for Sam was going to punch him.

* * *

**I want to thank you all for understanding and supporting my delay in my story. But now I should be back to my normal updates. Writting keeps my mind busy and away from thinking to much about the whole thing. Anywho now review and I will post soon. Happy reading.**

**Happybear 2005**


	16. Trust

**Trust**

"Amber I don't like you staying homeby yourself while I am away." John said to his daughter.

"Dad, stop treating me like I'm a fragile little baby. I am fifteen. I don't need a babysitter."

"Amber, please stop."

"Dad you let Dean and Sam stay home by themselves when they were my age."

"Yeah but that was different."

"Why? Because they are guys," Amber replied crossing her arm over her chest.

"No…"

"Dad don't you trust me. It's just for two days. Things will be fine. If it was longer then a week then Iwould stay with my brothers, but I don't now dad. Please trust me to be on my own dad, just this once."

"You're not going to stop till I say yes are you?" John asked a small smile coming on his face.

"No I am not." Amber replied with a matter of fact tone, "I'm as stubborn as you I won't give up."

"Oh is that right?" He replied with a smile. He took a minute to think, "Alright I will let you on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You have to check in with you brothers every now and then. Ok."

"Aye, Aye captain" Amber said saluting her father with a laugh.

"Came over here Bambi." John said grabbing his daughter and pulling her into a hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you, too baby girl." John kissed her head and broke the embrace, "Now let me finish my packing." He said in a joking manner.

"OK" Amber said with a laugh and left the room.

She walked to the living room and found Sam and Dean sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Dean, guess what you owe me and Melinda twenty bucks."

"What? Dad is letting…no way…I don't…" Sam sat there laughing at his brothers shocked look and his unfinished sentences.

"Yeah Dean fork over that money." Amber said with a laugh.

"I don't believe you." Dean replied and got up to talk to his father. When he entered the room again he took at his wallet and handed over the money. "There you happy now, Amberino?"

Amber slapped him on the back of the head then kissed him on the cheek and replied, "I love you Dean, but stop calling me Amberino. That would make me the happiest girl in the world." She walked off laughing to her room.

Sam sat there still laughing. "I thought you would have learned by now." Sam said between laughs.

Dean picked up a pillow and threw it at his brother. "Shut-up, Sammy."

"I guess not." Sam said and threw the pillow plus one back at his brother with a laugh.

* * *

**Dean got slapped again. I think that whole bit is fun. I am going to keep that whole slap thing in there for a while. I got a review from DancinThroughLife saying that she wanted to join in on the slapping. I might just write in a part for some lucky girl to be able to get in the whole slapping thing I just have to come up with a some contest...hummmmm...(thinking)...I will think some more and let you know what I come up with next chapter. Happy reading ya'll**

**Happybear 2005**


	17. Boyfriend Becomes Exboyfriend

**Boyfriend Become Ex-boyfriend**

The next morning when Amber woke up her father was gone, but that didn't affect her normal routine. She got out of bed, quickly selected an outfit, and went to take a shower.

After she was showered and dressed she finished getting ready for school. Before her ride arrived she called her brother to tell him all was well.

She had just hung up with her brother when a red convertible pulled.

"Hey babe" A tall boy called out to her from his position at the passenger side of the car when she walked out of the house.

"Hey honey" Amber replied as she came up to him. The couple embraced each other and kissed. "We better go before we are late to school." She said as they ended the kiss.

"Maybe your right" He said giving her another kiss.

"Bobby come on we need to go."

"Alright baby, we'll go." He said opening the door for her. After she got in he leaned down to her level and kissed her again.

"You're a dork you know that." She said with a smile

"Yeah, but I'm a cute dork right?"

"A very cute one," She replied and gave him one last kiss, "Ok you have almost reached your kiss limit today. Let's not waste the rest now and get to school on time."

"OK, ok, ok we're going." He jumped in the car, started it and backed out of the driveway.

"You know Drew is throwing this huge birthday blow out tomorrow night. His parents are going to be gone this weekend. It's going to be off the hook man."

"Great," Amber said with a sigh. She liked the guy, but she didn't like when they went to his kind of parties. They always got out of hand.

"So I was thinkin' I wouldpick you up at like 6:30 and…"

"Bobby, I can't go to the party my dad's coming him tomorrow night and if I am not home when he gets home I will be in some serious trouble."

"Oh come baby, learn to rebel a little. Live on the wild side for once." Bobby replied frustration noted in his voice.

"Maybe I don't want to live on the wild side. Living on the wild side is not a good thing if you have my dad as a father. Things just turn out very badly if you do. Just ask my brothers."

"Oh stop giving me this bull shit." He said as he parked the car in a parking space on the school campus. "I've met your dad and he is not that bad."

"You have only…" She stopped the anger was raising fast and she wanted to stop before she said something she would regret "Let's not talk about this. I am not going to that party end of discussion. I am going to class." She stormed off before he could argue anymore.

* * *

After school Amber went to her house with Bobby. 

"Can we talk about that party now?" Bobby asked

Amber knew he really wanted to go to the party, but she didn't. "Look, Bobby, honey, I already gave you my answer and I won't change my mind now."

"You know you are such an f…n' bitch, I considered your feelings and took it slow for you. You have never once stopped to think about my feelings." He half yelled at her.

The anger was rising faster then it had this morning 'this guy is getting on my last nerve. What did I see in him in the first place?' She thought to herself. Out loud she said "You know what if you feel that way, why don't you just leave, we are threw. Just leave this house and don't come back."

"You're making a big mistake. You take that back."

"No mistake has been made on my part. Now I asked you to leave."

"Fine have your way." He yelled turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Ok so I came up with a contest, my middle name is a fun name to try and guess. The praise is the change to be the girlfriend of Dean and be able to join in on the slapping fun. The challenge is to guess my middle name. I will be giving hints at the end of each chapter for the next few chapters. The one who can either get it or get fairly close will win. Ok so let the games begin.**

**HINT #1: It begins with an "R"**

**Also everyone it is my birthday Sunday June 4. I am so excited. While anywho Happy reading **

**Happybear 2005**


	18. A Brother's Worry

**A Brother's Worry**

Dean hung up the phone after his sister's call. He let out a sigh, "I don't like this whole 'staying at home by myself' thing with her." He said to his brother who was getting ready for class at the community college.

"Dean stop it already ok, I am worried about her, too. And I don't like it any more then you do." Sam replied.

"Both of you just stop, you are getting on my nerves." They both look over at the woman who just entered the room. It was Jess Sam's live in girlfriend.

"Sorry, honey" Sam replied and as he embraced her in a hug and lightly gave her a kiss on the lips.

Jess pulled away and said "don't think you can butter me up like that Sammy."

Dean stood there and chuckled a little. "Shut-up" Sam said as he picked up a small couch pillow and threw it at his brother.

"Hey no need to get violent" Dean said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Hey well both of you grow up, your fifteen year old sister acts better then you." Jess said in announces, "Anyway she is going to school now so she is not at home alone. Whatever happens at school is not because your dad is not at home. So both you stop worrying."

"You Dean she has a point. I know way I started dating you now." He said looking longingly into her eyes, "Because you are so smart." He embraced her again

"I hope that is not the only reason." She smiled excepting the embrace.

"Oh no I could think of so much more" he whispered and kissed her once again forgetting that Dean was still in the room.

"Oh will the two of you get a room. I don't need to see this."

"We can't right now, Sam's got to go to class." Jess said breaking the embrace.

"Alright I will she you in class at noon, baby." Sam said kissing her good-bye then walked out the door.

"Ok then I, guess I will just be off to work then." Dean said in an awkward tone "See ya." He opened the door and left the apartment closing the door behind him.

Jess just stood there "Boys" She whispered to herself shaking her head.

* * *

By the end of the work day both Dean and Sam were feeling better about the whole Amber staying at home thing. But things changed when they arrived home.

Jess had come home before Sam and was sitting on the couch when the phone rang. She picked up the phone and answered it with "Hello". Just as she picked up the phone Sam and Dean walked in.

"Hey Jess, it's Amber, um can you just tell my brothers that I am home?" Jess heard the a sniffle.

"Amber, are you alright?" She asked

"What is going on?" Dean rushed over to the phone and took it away from Jess "Amber is everything ok?"

Amber had to take the phone away from her ear when Dean's voice can in as a worried cry.

"Yes Dean everything is fine. I-I just…can you put Jess back on please?"

"Ok" Dean was a little hurt that his sister wouldn't talk to him, but he handed the phone back to Jess.

"So what is going on?" Sam asked in a whispered voice.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell." Dean whispered back

Jess had walked into another room so that the girls would not be interrupted.

"Please Jess, try and keep my brothers away from the house. I know they will want to come to me and comfort me, but I don't want them to."

"I will do my best, because I understand. Brothers are not very good at the whole boyfriend break-up deal, mostly because according to them no guy is good enough to date their sister."

"Thank you, Jess, Alright I am going to go."

"Alright, honey I will talk to you later." Jess turned off the phone and walked back into the room with Sam and Dean.

"So what is going on?" Dean asked concern in his voice.

"Oh clam down Dean everything is ok."

"Will you stop saying that and just tell us what is going on?"

"Amber broke up with her boyfriend ok."

"Wait she broke up with him?" Sam asked he now had a worried look on his face.

"Yes, why?" Jess asked

"Well just with Bobby's moods I don't think he took it very well and well… lets just say that I don't want to leave Amber alone."

"I agree" Dean said, "Lets go" he picked up the keys and began moving toward the door.

"Woo there guys you can't go at least not right now she is in a very sensitive state right now and you will regret going over there right now."

"How do you know?" Dean felt the anger raise in him slowly.

"Dean, just trust me. I'm a girl I know what I am talking about."

"Fine" Dean threw the keys down on stormed off to his room slamming the door behind him.

Jess looked over at Sam who flopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Sammy you ok?" Jess walked over to him and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, it's just…are you sure she is going to be alright?"

"Positive"

"Alright, but I am not staying away for very long."

"I understand, but you need to wait a few hours ok."

"Yep, alright." The couple continued to sit on the couch in a snuggle for a long while.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I am so greatful for all your reviews. I didn't really know how many people were reading my story tell now. wow. I have 11 people who have tried to guess my middle name. I must say I am being very entertained by the guesses.**

**I can tell you right now that my middle name is not Rachel. I had 6 people guess that name. So far I have 3 people who are closest to the name. I will not tell you who because that would give to much away. Man I bet you all think I am so evil for that. But it makes it all the more fun. So any who lets get on to the next hint.**

**Hint#1: Starts with an "R"**

**Hint#2: It is 2 names combined.**

**I can't wait for the next guesses. And by the way you can guess as many names as you wish at one time. **

**Have fun. Happy reading.**

**Happybear 2005**


	19. Friends Chat

**Friends Chat**

"Thank you, Jess, Alright I am going to go."

"Alright, honey I will talk to you later."

Amber hung up the phone after she had said her good bye.

"Oh my, gosh my life sucks." Amber said out loud to herself. She walked back to her room with a moan.

When she entered her room she shut the door for some odd reason. She leaned against the door and gave a sigh. "Why does my life have to suck so bad?" She asked the walls of her room.

After a few moments Amber walked over to her desk and turned on her computer. She pulled out the chair and flopped down on. The computer automatically signed her on to her AIM screen name. "Good Mel's on." She said under her breath clicking on her friends screen name.

**Babybambi**: hey Mel.

**Lil'mel**: Hey Am what's up?

**Babybambi**: nothing much

**Babybambi**: just my life falling apart.

**Lil'mel**: what happened now?

**Babybambi**: I just broke up with Bobby

**Lil'mel**: oh my gosh,

**Babybambi**: and even worse my brothers know.

**Lil'mel**: what's so bad about that?

**Babybambi**: well they never liked the guy and …well u know how Dean is.

**Lil'mel**: u think he will go after Bobby?

**Babybambi**: not right now he will come over with Sam and talk to me first, see if I am doing ok. After that it is all up in the air.

**Lil'mel**: I am surprised that they aren't there already.

**Babybambi**: well if I hadn't talked to Jess they would be here. She promised to keep them away as long as possible.

**Lil'mel**: and how long do u thing that will be?

**Babybambi**: a couple of hours.

**Lil'mel**: hey I'll make a bet with u.

**Babybambi**: and what would that bet be?

**Lil'mel**: the time ur brothers will show up.

**Babybambi**: what time do u think they will show up?

**Lil'mel**: 7

**Babybambi**: ok I say 6. What does the winner get out of this?

**Lil'mel**: how about…20 bucks

**Babybambi**: alright I will take that bet.

**Lil'mel**: alright be prepared to give me that 20 bucks tomorrow.

**Babybambi**: lol, right (rolling eyes) when u lose you will be giving me that 20 bucks.

**Lil'mel**: w/e u say Am what ever u say.

**Babybambi**: shut-up Mel I think I know my brothers better they u.

**Lil'mel**: alright, I guess we will have to wait and see.

**Babybambi**: ur right. We have an hour before they will show up and prove that I am right.

**Lil'mel**: ok what ever. So anywho did u do the math homework yet?

**Babybambi**: yeah I did it in study hall.

**Lil'mel**: what did u get for the answer for problem 25?

**Babybambi**: did u actually try the problem

**Lil'mel**: Amber, of course I did, I can't believe u would think that I would do something like cheat. I'm hurt.

**Babybambi**: HaHaHa

**Lil'mel**: oh alright I didn't, but u'll give me the answer anyway right because I'm your best friend.

**Babybambi**: Ha you're so funny.

**Lil'mel**: please please please please please please please pllllleeeeaaaasssseeee!

**Babybambi**: No u won't learn anything that way

**Lil'mel**: I'll give you 5 bucks.

**Babybambi**: No I don't want to take all your money

**Lil'mel**: How would u be taking all my money

**Babybambi**: because I am going to win the bet.

**Lil'mel**: ha u wish

**Babybambi**: no, I know

**Lil'mel**: whatever will know in 15

**Babybambi**: yep

**Lil'mel**: please give me the answer

**Babybambi**: no, do the work and I'll tell u if it is right

**Lil'mel**: fine

**Lil'mel**: ok is the answer 56

**Babybambi**: very good, that only took u 10min and that was an easy problem

**Lil'mel**: haha just because u're super smart doesn't mean you have to throw it in my face

**Babybambi**: oh shut-up if u were like me you would do the same thing.

**Lil'mel**: I guess ur right I would

**Babybambi**: lol, now see what r friends for.

**Lil'mel**: haha very funny

**Babybambi**: I hear something outside my bros r here

**Lil'mel**: y should I believe u

**Babybambi**: alright if u don't believe me call my house in 20min

**Lil'mel**: alright talk to u later

**Babybambi**: yep, bye

Amber got up from her chair and walked out of her room and then out the front door. When she stepped outside thehouse shecalled out to her brothers.

"Samuel! Dean! Come out, come out were ever you are. I know you're here." Her two brothers came out of the brush at the front of her room window.

* * *

**I must lol, I love ya'll. ya'll make my day. ok I will stop with the ya'll stuff. lol. I just like this little obsession with guessing my middle name. My mom says that I am cheating because I am giving you guys hints. She also said nobody will guess it. It is so entertaining to read your guesses. lol. **

**Alright, my middle name is not Rosemary. Rose is not my name nor is Rebecca. 5 people are close. **

**Ok on with the hints **

**Hint# 1: Starts with an "R" **

**Hint# 2: 2 names combined into one **

**Hint# 3: Both names are commonly used as both boy and girl names. **

**Alright I am stuck on the next chapter I was looking to see if I could find the people who gave my the idea that got me stuck so that ya'll could yell at her, but I couldn't. lol. She is just so very lucky I guess. So it might be a while before I can update again. Sorry about that. **

**Happy reading **

**Happybear 2005 **


	20. Looking In

**hey everyone sorry it took so long for the update. I've just been really busy lately. Really been crazy around here. Anywho I hope this chapter makes you smile. I know I smiled and laughed a lot while writing it. Well enjoy. On with the show.

* * *

**

**Looking In **

Sam and Dean sat on the couch with the TV on not really watching the show. They just sat there staring at the screen. It was thirty minutes till six.

"Alright guys I'm going out to do a little bit of shopping." Jess said as she walked into the room fumbling though her purse for her keys.

"OK" the Winchester brothers replied not taking there eyes off the screen.

"How about the two of you behave yourselves, while I'm gone." She said this as a statement and not as a question.

"What is that suppose to me?" Dean asked looking toward her.

Jess had found her keys and was now next to the door ready to walk out "Look I can't stop you two from going to see your sister, but I will warn you be careful about how you approach her. She's fifteen and feisty."

"Yeah whatever Jess" Dean said blowing off her warning and looked back at the TV.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn ya, bye." Jess walked out the door.

For ten long minutes after Jess left the brothers just sat there not really watching the TV in silence.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked not even looking at his brother.

"Yep" Sam replied

The brothers stood up, grabbed there jackets and walked out of the apartment. They got into the Impala and drove to the house. When they arrived at their childhood home they parked a few houses away. It was now ten till six. They got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Come over here" Dean whispered as he began to crawling through the brush.

_Snap_ Dean looked behind him "Sam" he whispered to his brother with a stern look on his face that sad be quiet.

"Man that wasn't me," Sam whispered back, "That was so you"

"Dude whatever" Dean looked back to what was in front of him and crawled on. The dead leaves on the ground crackled beneath their feet. They got to the window of their sister's room.

The blinds over the window where dropped but were opened. When looking through it looked as if everything had been cut into thin strips.

Amber sat at her computer with a smile on face. She sat there for a few minutes then got up off the chair.

"Where is she going?" Dean whispered

"I don't know." Sam replied.

They stood there in the brush waiting for Amber to return, and then they heard the call.

"Samuel! Dean! Come out, come out were ever you are. I know you're here."

"See I told you to be quiet." Dean Said and crawled out.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and followed him out.

When they got out and were standing face to face with their little sister they couldn't even look into her eyes. They now realized that Amber was no longer a little girl any more. She stood there with that woman look that men fear when in the presence of an angry woman.

"Fear not older brothers. I do not wish to harm or yell at you…well at least for the moment any way." Amber said with a smile.

"Like I believe that for a second," Dean mumbled looking over at Sam to see if he was in agreement.

"What was that Dean?" Amber asked turning her head to the side and putting her hand to her ear.

"Nothing," Dean replied lowering his eyes with a fake cough.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Amber crossed her arms and continued; "Now my dear older brothers what can I do for you tonight?"

"Well…um…we…um…" Dean stood there scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

Amber smiled inside at her brothers' nervousness. "Oh wait I know, Dean you thought that I needed you to come riding in on your white horse to save me." She said sarcastically "Well Dean sorry to burst your bubble, but like I've been saying I am fifteen. I don't need my big brothers or daddy to come to my side every time something bad happens. I need to find a way to deal with some things on my own."

"Amber that's…"

"Shut up Sammy," Amber cut of Sam's sentence she didn't want them to talk yet. "Listen I love the both of you, but I don't need you here. I am fine. And Dean I don't want you to go after Bobby."

"Oh come on Am you got to let your brothers do something." Amber gave Dean that stern look, "Okay, Okay I won't" Dean replied holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good, well now that you're here way don't we go inside and enjoy a little snack?" Amber turned away from her brothers and walked inside.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, then followed her inside.

"You two make yourself comfortable in the living while I get a snack and when the phone rings will one of you pick it up?" Amber walked into the kitchen leaving her brothers standing in the hallway with confusion.

Dean and Sam again looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders then walked into the living and sat on the couch.

Just as they sat down the phone rang. The brothers looked at each other with a questioning look. Sam picked up the phone because he was closer.

"Hello"

"Oh, Sam, why did you have to come?" Sam heard the disappoint voice say

"Melinda is that you?"

"Well duh. Now can you put Amber on?"

"Amber" Sam called out

"I got it in here you can hang up." Amber called back.

Sam hung up the phone and just sat there with Dean in silence waiting for their little sister to return.

Five minutes later Amber came into the living room from the doorway coming from the kitchen, which was behind the couch that Dean and Sam sat on.

She walked up behind her brothers sat the bowl of popcorn in the center of the couch and hugged her brothers. "I love you guys." She said

"What was up with that phone call?" Dean asked

"Well you guys just won me twenty bucks." Amber replied walking around the couch picking up the bowl and sat in between her brothers.

"You made a bet involving us?"

"Yes Dean I did."

"Why may I ask?"

"Well lets just say I know my brothers." She said with a smiling picking up the TV remote.

"Whatever" Dean replied rolling his eyes

"So what are we watching?" Sam asked

"A Walk to Remember"

"Oh no," both brothers said at the same time as they closed their eyes and leaned back into the couch

Amber just sat there with a smile on her face eating the popcorn. "Well this is what you get for spying." She said with a laugh.

* * *

**Well here is everybody's favorite part guessing my middle name. Now some of you can get part of the name but not the other part. I am enjoying this. Reading the reviews really just makes my day. **

**Alright so on with the little hints. **

**Hint# 1: Starts with an "R" **

**Hint# 2: 2 names combined into one **

**Hint# 3: Both names are commonly used as both boy and girl names.**

**Hint # 4:**** The first name is generally used as a boy name.**

**Alright what are your guesses now. **

**Can't wait to hear from ya'll**

**Happybear 2005**


	21. The Fateful Friday Night

**Hey everybody sorry I took so long to update I've been very busy. I work a lot and when I am not at work I am very tired. They've been making me close every night I work so when I am off I like to relax and spent so time with my family. Anywho it took me forever to finish this chapter and I think it is a sucky chapter, but read it and tell me what you think. **

* * *

**The Fateful Friday Night**

Friday nights for a lot of teens is a time to party. They buy the beer; they find a house no parents in sight. They drink and get wasted and party till dawn; never worrying about the hangover to come.

Other teens on Friday nights go to work or stay home with family. They stay home and do homework or go to the movies with friends. Some go bowling with friends getting strikes and gutter balls all night long.

The Friday after the dreaded break up of Amber and Bobby came as a normal Friday for all the Lawrence teens. But what will happen on this fateful Friday night that will change the life at the Winchester home.

* * *

For him Friday started as it always did. He went to school that day and then went to party. The party had been going an hour before he arrived.

"Hey man" he was greeted by one of the popular football players from the high school team.

"Hey dude" they gave that teenage male handshake and went their separate ways.

He continued to the table that had the beer. When he got there he found Drew, the one who was throwing the party.

"Hey Bobby, what's up? Where's Amber?"

"Didn't you hear? Amber broke up with me." Bobby replied.

"Man that rough. Hey take this," Drew handed him the unopened bottle of beer that he held in his hand, "You need this more then I do."

Bobby took the bottle, "thanks man"

Bobby proceeded on drinking more and more beers. He got himself drunk and started talking about Amber breaking up with him. "How dare she break up with me? She's the female in the relationship. She has no right to break up with me."

"Man you're so right," a drunken teenage said to him.

"It is the mans job to do the breaking up." He continued

"You know dude you should do somethin' about it?" the drunken boy said putting his arm around his shoulder and with the hand holding the bottle of beer he pointed to Bobby as he spoke.

"Ya know dude? I think I will." Bobby staggered to his car and drove to the Winchester house. When he got there he looked at the time and saw that is was eight o'clock. He knew that Amber's dad would not be home for at least another hour.

Bobby got out of the car and walked up the walkway. Before going into the house Bobby went into the brush to see if she was in her room. He peered into the room and saw everything in strips at the brothers had the night before. He found Amber seating on her bed hunched over a book. He shifted his feet to get a better look. _Snap _a stick broke loudly under his feet.

Amber looked up from her book toward the window. "Damn it she heard me" he whispered and quickly got out of the brush with out making a sound. Got to the door and slowly opened it. He then walked back to her room.

* * *

"Dad I'll be fine, don't worry" Amber earnestly told her father that Friday night, you'll be home in a few hours and you'll see that I am just fine. You'll see that I did good all on my own."

"Amber I'm your father it's my job to worry about you."

"Fine, don't worry so much. It'll give you gray hair."

John chuckled and replied "Maybe you're right Bambi. I'm not too fond of gray hair. But you know what? I can't stop worrying."

"Oh dad," Amber sighed into the phone "Now dad I know how worried you are but I need to get my homework done so can we hang up?"

"Oh alright, but you have the whole weekend to do it."

"You're right dad, but I want to spent time with my daddy."

"Yeah that means you want something."

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" Amber asked innocently

"Gee I don't know." John replied sarcastically, "Alright I'll let you go I love you."

"I love you, too daddy, bye."

Amber hung up the phone, grabbed her history book and notebook, sat on her bed, and began her homework. Amber sat there from six-eight working on homework. She was just finishing her math homework when she heard it. _Snap! _She looked up and over toward the window. She saw nothing so went back to the last problem.

Amber closed her book, got off her bed, and slowly walked over to the bedroom door when she heard the front door open. 'Something's wrong' she thought to herself. She opened the door slowly and walked quietly down the hall. When she was a quarter of the way there she felt she must go back. She turned and quickly and quietly retreated back to her room. She made it to her room and had almost closed the door when a forced pushed the door open again forcing her farther into the room. Amber turned to see Bobby standing there.

"Bobby what are you doing here?" She asked nervously. Her body was shaking with fear. Bobby was obviously drunk.

"I'm here to be with my girlfriend." He replied

"I'm not your…" Bobby roughly grabbed Amber's upper arms and pulled her close and kissed her on the neck and kept kissing slowly making his way to her mouth. Though his hold was rough his kisses were soft and gentle. "Bobby, please stop" Amber struggled against his tight hold.

"Don't fight it Amber. You know you want this."

"Bobby no" Amber yelled out as Bobby closed the door keeping anyone who walked into the house from seeing what was going on.

* * *

**Chapter 21 is complete now it is time for the little hints for my middle name. Don't give up. After this hint I have 2 more hints to give to keep up with the guessing. you never know you just might get it.**

**Hint# 1: Starts with an "R" **

**Hint# 2: 2 names combined into one **

**Hint# 3: Both names are commonly used as both boy and girl names.**

**Hint # 4: The first name is generally used as a boy name.**

**Hint # 5: The second name is generally used as a girl name. **

**Now hint the review button, tell me what you think and take a guess.**

**Happybear 2005**


	22. A Father's Worry

**He is chapter 22.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this chapter. It is Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. **

* * *

**A Father's Worry**

"Dad I'll be fine, don't worry" Amber earnestly told her father that Friday night, "you'll be home in a few hours and you'll see that I am just fine. You'll see that I did good all on my own."

"Amber I'm your father it's my job to worry about you."

"Fine, don't worry so much. It'll give you gray hair."

John chuckled and replied "Maybe you're right Bambi. I'm not too fond of gray hair. But you know what? I can't stop worrying."

"Oh dad," Amber sighed into the phone "Now dad I know how worried you are but I need to get my homework done so can we hang up?"

"Oh alright, but you have the whole weekend to do it."

"You're right dad, but I want to spent time with my daddy."

"Yeah that means you want something."

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" Amber asked innocently

"Gee I don't know." John replied sarcastically, "Alright I'll let you go I love you."

"I love you, too daddy, bye."

John closed the flip of his cell phone and picked up his gear from the ground. He walked over to his trunk and piled it into the bed of the truck. He got into the trunk and drove off down the rode thinking about his daughter and how she had grown over the year.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

He smiled at the number of cakes that he had made for her over the years. Many had looked very funny, but Amber had tried every one of them. He drove on and slowly his worry for Amber grew.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

He look over at the picture on the dash which was a picture of him and his kids. When he looked at Amber and saw how much she looked like Heather. She was becoming a very beautiful young woman and he know that he would be getting out his shot gun a lot for the number of boys that would be coming after her. He chuckled at the thought in his mind. With all these thought his concern grew deeper.

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

Looking back he realized he didn't have too many of those precious times with his daughter. "I will fix that" He said to himself. As he drove on his worry continued to grow.

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

He knew he had to let her go, but it was so hard. She was his little girl. His worry was so deep now. He knew something was wrong. He stepped on the gas and drove faster.

* * *

**Oh man I this song. This is the song that I am going to dance with my dad at my wedding. **

**Now I would like to see some guess of my name here in the reviews. After this hit there is only one more hint. So come on don't give up guess. Remember the prize. you get to be Dean's in the story.**

**Hint# 1: Starts with an "R" **

**Hint# 2: 2 names combined into one **

**Hint# 3: Both names are commonly used as both boy and girl names.**

**Hint # 4: The first name is generally used as a boy name. **

**Hint # 5: The second name is generally used as a girl name. **

**Hint # 6: There are no hyphens or spaces between the names and the whole name is 7 letters. **

**Now let me see those guesses girls. Review tell me what you think and take a stab at the name.**


	23. Sensing Trouble

**Sensing Trouble **

Sam sat at the kitchen table with Amber. They were playing a game of Monopoly; Amber was winning.

"Ha, you landed on a railroad and I own all the railroads you owe me 200 bucks. Fork it over." Amber said holding out her hand waiting for the money.

Sam gave a sigh. "Man, now I only have 30 bunks. Stop stealing my money."

Amber laughed, "Now what would be the fun of that?" She picked up the dice and shook her hand getting ready to roll the dice. All of a sudden her hand froze.

"You ok, Bambi?" Sam asked. No answer came. "Amber"

"Sam, help me."

"What?"

"Help me"

"Help you with what?"

"Sam…Sam…Sam…Sam…" She kept calling out his name as she slowly disappeared.

"Amber" He called out to her.

* * *

Jess walked into her and Sam's bedroom and found Sam still sleeping. He'd been sleeping for over an hour. Jess knew he wanted to be there when his father got home. She walked over to the bed, bent over him, and kissed him. "Sammy, it's time to get up baby." She whispered in his ear. She got no response from him. "Sammy, come on wake up." She said shaking him lightly; she still got no response, "Sammy, I said it's time to get up. Let's get a move on." She said earnestly shaking him harder; still she received no answer. "Oh, God, Sam, come on wake up." Jess started to get scared it never took this long to wake up Sam. Her eyes welled up with tears "Sammy" she let out a small cry after five minutes she called out "Dean"

Dean was watching a TV movie when he heard Jess call out to him, her voice almost breaking. Dean hurried into the room. "Jess what is it?"

"Dean, I-I can't wake him" she replied tears streaming down her face.

Dean went to the bed; "Sam" He called out to his brother shaking him. "Come on Sammy wake up." Dean kept calling out his brother's name and shaking him for another five minutes. "Jess, call an ambulance," Dean said his voice getting ready to break. He was so scared. His eyes were watering.

As Jess was getting up to go to the phone Sam began to stir. "Wait," Dean said to Jess "Sam" he called out to his brother again.

Sam heard Dean call his name. He slowly opened his eyes to find Dean and Jess next to the bed, their worried eyes on him.

"Oh God, Sammy you scared us." Dean said wiping his eyes free of the tears.

"What…"Sam began but then remembered Amber. He got out of the bed fast. "We need to get to Amber" he said but he got up to fast and his body didn't want to support him.

Dean reached out to catch his brother before he fell. "Whoa slow down Sam" He sat Sam down on the bed. "Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"We have to get to Amber. She's in trouble." Sam insisted.

"Sam you're not going anywhere. You're not well." Jess said worried eyes looking at him. "Amber is fine, stop worrying about her."

Sam didn't look at Jess. Instead his eyes were on Dean. The brothers locked eyes and Sam again said, "We have to get to Amber."

Dean sat there worrying for his brother, but he also felt that they needed to get to Amber. "Alright I'll call Amber and make sure everything is alright. OK"

Jess and Sam nodded in agreement. Dean got up and walked to the phone. Before he even dialed the number he knew that everything wasn't ok.

Dean dialed the number and after five rings the answering machine picked up. Dean hung up the phone and went to the door of the room "let's go" he said and walked toward the apartment door.

Sam got up and followed his brother.

"Wait Sam you can't go. You need to rest." Jess insisted.

"No I'm going with Dean. And you can't stop me." Sam said as he grabbed his coat.

"Fine then I'm going with you." Jess grabbed her coat and followed Sam out the door closing it behind her.

* * *

**Hey everyone it's time for the last hint. Now this is like a major hint. I am almost positive someone will get it. So give another try. Don't give up.**

**Hint# 1: Starts with an "R" **

**Hint# 2: 2 names combined into one **

**Hint# 3: Both names are commonly used as both boy and girl names.**

**Hint # 4: The first name is generally used as a boy name. **

**Hint # 5: The second name is generally used as a girl name. **

**Hint # 6: There are no hyphens or spaces between the names and the whole name is 7 letters. **

**Hint # 7: Second name started with a "J"**

**Now click that little button there, review and take a guess.**

**Happybear 2005**


	24. Finding

**Finding**

John pulled up into the, turned off his truck and got out. He ran into house the slamming the door open. "Amber" He yelled out.

He got no answer. He ran back to his daughter's room. He opened door and found Amber sitting on the floor in the corner between the bed and the wall. "Amber" he said as went to his knees beside her.

Amber's knees were up against her chest; her arms across her legs holding them in place. Her body was shaking. Her clothes were twisted on her body as if she were a little kid and dressing herself for the first time.

"Amber" He whispered her name as he reached out to hold her close to him.

He barely had her in his hands when Amber cried out. "No let go of me." She got up from her place in the corner, climbed up into the corner on the bed.

"Amber it's me your dad." John said trying again to get close to her.

"No" she cried out kicking away her fathers out stretched arms and moved to the floor at the other end of the bed.

John took away his arms. They stung with pain from the powerful kick that Amber had given them. John was about to walk over to her again when he heard the boys.

"Dad? Amber?"

"Back here boys." He called out to them.

He heard the running of their feet. "Dad," Sam said as he Dean and Jess came into the room. He didn't see Amber right away. "Where's Amber?" he asked.

John pointed to the bed corner. "Oh, God" Sam slid down to his sisters side. He touched her knee and she screamed out again. "No get away from me." She kicked him away and moved across the floor to the corner of the room.

"Yeah, she won't let me touch her either." John said his worried eyes looking at his little girl.

Jess looked at Amber's shaking body. There was fear in her eyes. Jess realized why Amber wasn't letting the men touch her. She didn't truly see them. She was in shock. She walked over to her. "Amber" She called out softly, "it's me Jess, your dad, Sam, and Dean are hear with me. Everything is going to be alright." Jess reached out and touched the back of Amber's head. As she did this Amber turned and tightly held on to her as if she was afraid she would leave. "It's ok, Amber, everything is going to be ok." Jess held her close whispering words of comfort.

The Winchester men just stood by watching. Jess looked out them "Well don't just stand there, someone call 911." She said angrily still holding Amber in her arms.

Dean ran out of the room to the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

**Ok everyone sadly the contest is over. I has three of you guess the right: HYPERLITE.HO-Abby; RockChik1tx-Jessica; DancinThroughLife-Claire.**

**Now I decided to give the awarded to Abby because she had the first part correct for most of the contest. **

**Now for the unveiling. My middle name is RaeJean. isn't that just a fun name. I enjoyed seeing the names you came up with. a lot of them I never would have thought of. **

**Now I am sure I will have more contest in later stories.**

**After this chapter I am thinking there will be about 4 or 5 more chapters left of the story, but I plan on doing a sequal. **

**Well now you can review and tell me what you think. Happy Reading**

**Happybear 2005**


	25. Doctor, Doctor

**Doctor, Doctor**

The Winchester man along with Jess waited in the hospital waiting room for news about Amber.

Dean stood leaning against the wall next to the entrance door to the hall way. Sam paced the floor while Jess and John sat with three chairs between the two. Silence filled the room.

"Sam, if you keep that up you'll put a whole in the floor." Jess said breaking the silence.

"I can't help it," Sam replied, "It's what I do when I worry."

"Come on Sam please sit down."

"No I can't." Sam continued to pace.

Dean found that watching the female nurses was a nice distraction from the worry. He was listening to Sam and Jess talk when a slim young woman with shoulder length light brown hair walked in. As she walked past Dean said to himself "nice ass"

Suddenly the woman stopped and turned toward Dean "Excuse me, what did you just say?" She asked him.

The other had an eye on Dean and the woman.

"I-I didn't say anything." Dean replied.

"yeah, ok," She took a few steps toward him. "What's you name?"

"Um…Dean Winchester, what's your name?"

"Well Dean Winchester, I do believe you said that I have a nice ass."

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked

"Yes you did"

"Well then,… would you like to go out sometime?" Dean just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sure" She said sarcastically "I just go out with every guy that hits on me on my way to work."

"Ok then," Dean said nervously. John and Sam were having trouble holding back their laughter. Jess just sat there looking annoyed at the whole thing.

"I am off to work now I will leave you to your waiting." She turned and began walking toward the door.

"Wait you never did tell me your name." Dean called out

"I don't have a name." She called back as she waked through the doors.

After she had walked through the doors Sam and John started laughing.

"Oh shut-up" Dean said to his brother and father.

"Oh my, gosh I don't get you Winchester men and I don't think I ever will." Jess said with a sigh as she put her hand to her forehead and shaking her head.

Sam slowed his laughter "Why is that?" he asked her.

"There are no words to explain my thoughts right now." She replied.

After this conversation they went back into silence for another twenty minutes when the doctor final came out.

"Are you the family of Amber Winchester?" the doctor asked

John stood up "I am her father" he replied.

"I'm Dr. Jerry Langford. I've been treating your daughter since she arrived."

"So how is she?" John asked

"She is resting now. We had to give her a mild sedative to check her over. Aside from a few bruises physical she is fine. It is emotional that I am concerned about now. I am having a physiatrist to came and talk with her. She is in a state of shock so she probably won't talk for a while."

"Can we see her?" Sam asked. He had moved to his father's side.

"Yes, she's in room 19, we are getting together the papers to have her admitted for further observation."

"Thank you, Doctor." John said. After the doctor walked away John walked down the hall to his daughter's room followed by his sons and Jess.

When they walked into the room John walked straight to the bed containing his baby girl. He took her hand in his. "Hey my little Bambi." He whispered as he lightly brushed her bangs off her fore head.

Amber's eyes flattered open. She looked at her father but didn't say anything.

"Your brothers are here and so is Jess." He told her as he pointed to the end of the bed where the three of them stood. She looked at them, but turned her eyes back on her father. Tears threaten to fall and as if he know what his daughter was thinking he said with his voice breaking "Sleep baby girl, daddy's not going anywhere." At this Amber's eyes closed. True to his word John stay with as they moved her upstairs and stay in her room in the chair next to her bed while she slept.

**my computer isn't working right...poopy...anywho i am to tired to edit this so sorry about the mistakes that are there. i will fix it when i am more awake. **

**Happybear 2005**


	26. A Brother Strikes

**Hey ya'll i just rewrote the end if this chapter and i will post the next chapter in a day or so. enjoy.**

**A Brother Strikes **

Over the next thirty-six hours Amber went in and out of a dazed sleep. When she was awake she saw her brothers and her father, but when she tried to speak her mouth didn't move.

Sometimes while Amber was sleeping the Winchester men would go together to grab a snack and a drink.

It was one of these times when an unwanted visitor come into the room.

00000

She heard the movement in her room. She couldn't figure out who it was. It wasn't one of her family members because they always whispered in her ear to say they were he. It wasn't one of the nurses for there was no poking and prodding. Then she heard the voice…

"You know you liked what I did." The voice said whisper into her ear. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at Bobby. Panic filled her.

"No…no…" she whispered at loud.

"What no hug for your boyfriend?" he asked her

"Get away from." She told him. She sat up and hugged the other side of the bed.

"Ah that hurts." He said taking a step toward her.

"NO!" she screamed as she jumped out of the bed pulling out the IV attached to her left hand. She pushed herself against the wall. "Get away from me you bastard."

She heard footsteps running toward the room. She watched as Bobby slipped out of the room unnoticed by the nurses that had just come into the room.

Amber didn't want these unknown people touching her. She used her legs and powerfully kicked them away. Every time they would get near she would kick and push them away from her. Then she heard John voice: "I'm here baby girl, daddy's here, shh…everything's ok."

"Daddy, he hurt me daddy." She cried in a whisper to him.

"I know baby and daddy won't let him hurt you again. Everything's ok." After her father said this she felt a prick on her arm and slowly darkness enveloped her as she lay in her father's arms.

00000

The Winchester men were just getting out of the elevator when the heard the scream. They ran to the room which contained Amber.

Sam was the only one who noticed the male figure exiting the door to the stairwell. He looked back to see that his brother and father were moving into the room. So he ran after the figure. He pushed open the door and flew down the steps. He followed the figure into the daylight and followed him along the crowded sidewalks.

Sam followed closely and soon found himself in the darkened ally. He came face to face with his sister's attacker.

"you f…'in bastard," he said harshly as he lunged himself at a figure, knocking him off his feet.

"What the f…, what the hell are you doing Sam?" Bobby yelled as he was knocked off his feet.

"Bobby you're an f…'in bastard." Sam impaled his fist into the boy's face.

With a fierce push Bobby got Sam off him. He then went after Sam. The two went after each other for a few moments and Sam finally managed to get the upper hand. He pinned Bobby to the ground and continually punched him in the face.

At one point while Sam was going in for another hit, after successfully knocking Bobby out, he felt hands tearing him away from his prey. He was thrown onto the ground and when he looked up he saw three of Bobby's buddies come toward him. He got to his feet and started to take the three on.

'Oh god what have I got my self into?' he thought to himself as he blocked a hit. After every block a hit came and leaving its fiery. Soon he realized he was fighting a losing battle. At that point he heard his brother's voice. "Sammy!" he looked over toward his brother running to him, then a fierce punch hit his face and his world faded into darkness.

00000

"Sammy!" Dean called to his brother who was being beaten to a pulp. After calming Amber Dean had realized that Sam wasn't in the room. He had a horrible feeling come to him and he ran from the room to find his brother.

His fears were right, Sam was in major trouble. After his call Dean watched as Sam took a hit that knocked him out. "No Sammy" he called out and went after the three that had attacked his little brother. He beat them good and managed to knock two of them out the third one ran fearing that it would happen to him as well.

Dean ran to his brother falling to his knees beside him. "Sammy," he called out shaking his brother. He didn't get an answer "Come on Sammy" he called out in an insisting tone still no answer came "Sammy you answer me now or I'll kill you." Dean said as his eyes began to water. At this statement he was greeted with a groan. "Sammy"

"Name's Sam" came the pained whispered voice of his little brother.

"Whatever Sammy," Dean said 'You'll always be my little Sammy' Dean thought to himself. "Come on lets get out of here." He helped Sam to his feet and together they walked back to the hospital.


	27. Back to the Hospital

**Hey every sorry 'bout the wait. I would actually have posted last night, but my friend Paul called last night and interrupted me, so you can all blame him. lol. now read on**

**Back to the Hospital**

The voices woke her. Her eyes opened and traced the room finding John and Dean standing at the end of the bed.

"Daddy, Dean," She called out to them. The men looked and her and moved to either side of the bed.

"Hey baby girl." John said brushing aside her bangs. "How you feelin'?"

"I'm a little tired." She replied briefly closing her eyes. When she opened them again her eyes searched the room "Where's Sam?" She asked.

"He's down stairs getting fixed up." Dean answered, "He was in a little fight with Bobby"

A smile played across Amber's face "Did he win?"

"Yeah with Bobby, but his buddies got to him after. But see your big bro dealt with it. I wiped their asses." Dean replied with a bragging smile on his face.

"You better watch what you say there Dean. If you keep gloating your head will get bigger and mess up your perfect face." Amber said in a joking tone, chuckling at her own humor.

"Ha, Ha, you're so funny" Dean said mocking his little sister. John just stood next to the bed watching his children with a grin on his face. Watching them joking around as if nothing had happened.

"So how bad is Sammy?"

"Oh nothing to worry about," John replied, "Just a few cut and bruises. Some of the cuts needed some stitches, but over he's good."

"How good did he get Bobby?"

"He was knocked out when I got there. He had some pretty nasty cuts and bruises." Dean answered her.

"Good" She closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Why don't you get some sleep my little Bambi," John told her lightly brushing her forehead, "We can talk later."

"Ok daddy…, I love you" She told him her eyes still closed.

"I love you, too baby girl." They watched for a few moments. Then John bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you my little Bambi." He whispered to her then pulled away.

00000

Amber was released a few days later. For the next few weeks Amber was never left alone. During the day Sam or Jessica would be with her and at night her father would be with. Dean spent time with her after he was off work.

One day while with Jessica things began to change with Amber.

00000

Amber found herself on the bathroom floor throwing up in the toilet for the third time that day.

"Are you ok in there Amber?" Jessica asked through the closed door.

"Yeah, fine" She replied. She stood up, flushed the toilet and washed up. She opened the door to be greeted by the concerned face of Jess. "What?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" Amber replied. She pushed past Jess and made her way to her room. Jess followed her.

"Amber what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" she plopped down on her bed as she spoke.

"I mean you've been throwing up for the past few days and sleeping more then usual are you feeling ok?" Jess walked over and placed her hand on Amber's forehead.

"I fine" She replied. She pushed away Jess's hand. The truth was she didn't know what was going on. Her stomach was upset and she felt exhausted. "I just need some rest."

"Ok, I'll come back later to check on you." Jess walked back to the door. She looked back at Amber who was snuggling under the covers. She was hesitant to leave. She stood there for a few moments watching Amber getting settled. Once Jess saw that Amber was she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Amber woke up hours later. Her room had darkened showing that it was now evening. Her head pounded. She felt very nauseated. She made her way to the voices she heard down the hall. Entering the lit hall made the pounding in her head increase, which increased the feeling of nausea. Her head began to spin. Slowly she made her way down to the living room. There she found her dad and Dean sitting on the couch. "Daddy" she called out as her world turn into darkness. She felt herself begin to fall, but strong arms caught her before she fell.

00000

Sam sat in the living room with his brother and father. They were talking of what had happened that week and of what would be happening over the next week. Jess had left for she had things to get done at the apartment.

Amber still slept in her room. She had been sleeping for a long time and Sam was getting very worried.

Sam was very anxious and could sit still no longer. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the kitchen. He got himself a glass from the cupboard above the sink. He filled the glass with cold water. After emptying the glass he set it down in the sink.

He paced the kitchen for a few moments and then left the room. When he walked out he found Amber standing in the entrance to the living room. Her body swayed. Sam moved quickly to her side and caught her before she fell to the ground.

00000

The emergency waiting room was empty that night as the Winchester's waiting for news of Amber. To John the wait seemed endless. They had barely been there for 30 minute, but it felt so much longer.

Finally the doctor emerged from the doors. He made his way to the men and they stood up. "What's wrong with my daughter?" John asked the doctor before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

"She's doing fine she's resting in a room," the doctor started, "She was a little dehydrated so she has an IV in her arm. We've done some test and we're waiting for the results. You can see her now and we will have the results in a few hours." The doctor told them the room number and they went to the room.

In the room they found Amber lying in the bed eyes closed. The head of the bed was raised up a little. John was the first one to get to her side. He took her hand in his. Her eyes opened and looked into his. "Hey honey, how are you feelin'?" he asked.

"You guys just like to ask me how I'm doing." She said with a smile "don't you ever get tired of asking that question?"

John returned her smile and replied "Never" he lifted her hand to hid lips and kissed the back. "I just worry about my daughter. Is that a crime?"

"I guess not," she said with a sigh. John chuckled. There was silence after this moment for no one knew what to say.

"So… what'd the doctor say?" Amber asked them.

"He just said that they had run a few test and that they would have the results in a few hours." Sam answered her.

"Ah…got ya." Silence filled the room again. As the next hour past the four stayed quiet. Amber lay on the bed resting her eyes. John sat on the chair next to the bed head resting on his fist. Dean stood leaning against the wall while Sam paced the room.

As soon as the doctor walked in everyone gathered next to the bed. Amber sat up in the bed waiting for the doctor to speck.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter now everyone I ask that you take the time to review my chapter. I thank you for you taking the time to read my story. Just a few chapters left and I will be done with this story. I will end my note here. Happy Reading **

**Happybear 2005**


	28. News From Amber

**News From Amber**

Amber looked into the eyes of the doctor and knew instantly what was going on.

"Well Miss Winchester under the circumstances I don't know how to say this." The doctor began. As the he spook it dawned on the men what was going on. "You are pregnant."

Amber didn't know what to think. Part of her hated it. She watched as her father squeezed his hands into balled fist. She was a little scared of what he might do. It was Sam who asked the first question.

"So what do we do now?" he asked calmly.

"You must weigh out you options. The decision needs to be made soon for heath reasons." Answered the doctor "I see on your record you are seeing a physiatrist I would talk to her. Get her opinion. I will give you the number of a great gynecologist." There was a pause. When none of the Winchesters spoke the doctor continued. "Well I think we are all done for now. I will get the papers together to have you discharged."

"Thank you doctor" Amber said softly. The doctor nodded and left the room.

Once out of the room John turn toward her and said sternly "You are getting an abortion." Amber was scared and clutched onto Sam's arm for he was the closest to her. Dean realized the fear and stepped in front of John.

"Hold it," Dean placed his hands on his dad's chest "Calm down, we need to think about this calmly and relationally."

John looked at the scared faces of his children. He felt his body relax. "Sorry," he started "You're right, sorry."

Amber let her grap on Sam go. "And dad you shouldn't be the one to decide it's Amber's body." He said to his father. John knew Sam was right, but he wanted so much to protect his baby girl and sometimes he forgets that Amber isn't his little girl anymore.

She sat in the bed quietly. Nobody spoke. Thoughts just ran through her head. 'I don't know what to do.' She took a shaky breath before she spoke "Daddy," her voice was soft and quiet. John moved to her side and held her hand in support. "I don't know what I want to do yet. I need time to think."

John pulled her close. His eyes filled with tears. He kissed her head. "It ok, baby girl, everything's going to be ok." They stayed in that position until a nursed walked in with the discharge papers. The papers were signed and the Winchesters left for their home.

00000

The next afternoon Amber was able to convinced Sam to let her leave the house and be by herself. She walked off to the woods behind their home. She found the tree which held the small wooden room she had built a few years back. She built it herself. She built it for a place of solitude and a place to think. No one knew of the room and she was glad for that.

Amber climbed the planks of woods attached to the tree carefully. She slipped though the hole at the floor of the room.

The room held a small chest which contained blankets, a pillow, and small items she wanted to keep to herself. There was a little window on the wall, opposite to the hole, that could be opened and closed. It was tall enough for her to stand up fully and walk around.

Amber walked over to the chest in the corner and opened it. She pulled out a blanket and a small picture frame. Wrapping herself with the blanket she settled down in the corner to the right of the window and stared down at the frame.

The frame contained a picture of her mother holding her as a baby. Her smile was big and bright and she held her baby up with a pride on her face.

"Hi mom" she whispered to the picture. Amber traced her finger across the face of her mother. She wished with all her heart that her mother could be with her at that moment. "I don't know what to do mom." Her voice broke. She laid the frame on her folded legs and began to cry. Her body shook with her sobs.

Amber cried herself to sleep and when she woke she found that the sun was setting. "Damn it" she cursed herself for falling asleep her father was probably home and worried sick about her. She got up and placed her things back into the chest. She slowly made her way down the planks. When she reached the ground she ran toward the house.

When she got inside she found her dad and brothers sitting around the table worried looks upon their faces.

00000

Sam was hesitant to let Amber leave, but the look on her face suggested that she needed this time alone. She had left just after one and when their father arrived home at four Amber had not come back.

John was angry at Sam for letting her leave and at the same time he was worried about Amber.

An hour past and Amber still had not come. John's anger slowly dissipated leaving only worry. Dean was called to see if she had come to him. He hadn't seen her and soon was at the house with his worried brother and father.

Another hour past. Sam paced the floor of the kitchen while Dean and John sat that the table. Silence filled the room.

Thirty minutes past. Sam was just sitting down at the table the door opened. In came Amber.

The moment John saw his daughter he stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Bambi, where have you been?" John asked his daughter kissing her on the head. He couldn't yell at her. He was just so relieved to have her in his arms again.

"I was thinking and lost track of time." Amber answered as she pulled away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

John's eyes looked over her making sure there would know visible cuts or bruises. "Are you ok baby?" He asked her

"I'm fine daddy." She answered. Amber looked down at her feet and continued "I've come to a decision." She looked back up.

"What did you decide honey?"

Amber didn't reply right away to her father's question. She was thinking about how to put her thoughts into words. She moved away from her father and paced the floor as Sam had done earlier.

The guys waited anxiously for her to answer.

"I-I…" She started "…I want to…to keep them." She finally let out.

**Another Cliffy don't ya'll hate me. lol. I'm so evil. I know. That's just part of my charm. lol. Anywho, I was going to update last night but it wouldn't let me. So here it is chapter 28. I have 3 chapters left to write. This story is almost over. Review if you wish. Happy Reading.**

**Happybear 2005**


	29. News From John

**I'm so sorry about the long wait to update I've just been so busy with school, being sick and working to write much. After this chapter I don't know how long it will be tell I get a chance to update again. Well I am tired and need rest so I will leave off with this note: enjoy the chapter and Happy reading.**

**Happybear 2005**

**

* * *

News From John**

John didn't register the word them just the word keep. In frustration he put an arm on the wall and put his head against it.

"Them?" Dean looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by them?" Sam asked the same look of confusion on his face.

Amber just stood there a look of confusion on her face as well. She had no idea why she had said that. "I-I don't know." She whispered her stuttered reply. She was quiet for a moment as was everyone else. "I-I just…I just know that … that there are 2 of them in here." She said with her hands resting in her belly.

John picked up his head from his arm and looked toward his daughter. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

Amber looked at him "yes" she answered. John punched the wall and walked out of the room.

Dean stood up and followed his father out of the room. Sam stood up and Amber moved close to him. Sam put his around her. "Daddy's scaring me" she told him.

"I know he's scaring me too" Sam replied.

John went back to his room with Dean trailing behind him. "Dad what the hell is going on?" Dean asked. John ignored the question and pulled out his hunting bag. He then began to gather his gear. "What the…dad why are you going to hunt at a time like this? How could killing deer possibly be more important then you daughter?"

John stopped his movements and looked at his son. "I don't hunt deer, son." John said.

Dean was puzzled by this comment "What the f… are you talking about?" he asked

"I hunt…the…supernatural." He answered.

"Why the hell would you go and do something like that?" Dean asked.

"To get revenge, to kill the thing that killed your mother" John answered

"Nobody killed mom she died in an electrical fire and so did Heather."

"Something killed them Dean just a few months after their child was born and I…" John took a pause, "I don't want that to happen to Amber." He said

"Daddy" John looked at the door to find Amber standing there with Sam behind her. She went over to him "Daddy, I don't want that to happen to be either." She said giving her father a hug. "And it won't happen because I have three strong men protecting me." She said with a smile as she pulled out of the hug. The comment lightened the tension in the room and everyone smiled at the comment.

"Now daddy I know you want to go, but can you at least wait until morning." Amber asked giving him the puppy dog face. "Please daddy,"

"Alright I'll stay." He answered her.

"Yeah" She hugged him again. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too my little Bambi."


	30. Dean's New Girl

**Dean's New Girl**

Dean sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting for his sister's exam was over; he past the time by periodically picking up a magazine and flipping through them. Occasionally he found an article that he read all the way through. It was during one of these times when she walked in.

Dean heard the door open so he looked up from the article he was reading and he saw her. The slim young nurse he saw the fateful night in the emergency. As she walked past him Dean sat down the magazine and stood up saying "hey".

The nurse turned around and spotted him. "Well, well, well, look who it is the one and only Dean Winchester. You stocking me now or somethin'? She asked him.

"No" he said with an innocent look "I would never do anything like that…Abigail." He read of her name tag.

"Yeah right, I totally believe you there." She said sarcastically. "So if you are not stocking me what are you doing here?"

"I am here waiting for my sister."

"Right your sister."

"Why else would I be here?"

"To check out the chicks that come in of course." A voice said. Dean and Abby turned to see Amber walking into the office waiting room. "Hey Abby what's up?"

"Hey Am, nothin' much. How 'bout you?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Same." Amber replied

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell is going on here? How the hell do you two know each other?" Dean asked his questions with a confused sort of look.

"Well, Dean she was one of the nurses that looked after while I was in the hospital." Amber answered, "So was my bro bothering you Abby?"

"No not this time." She answered looking at Dean with a smile "I see you were really waiting for your sister."

"Yeah, of course I was. I never lie about my sister."

"Yeah right" Amber scoffed.

Abby looked at Amber "I'm sorry that you're related to him." She said

Amber chuckled "yeah well I love him anyway. He's a great guy." She said "most of the time anyway." Amber and Abby laughed at this statement.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny." Dean said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Are you ready to go now Amber?" Dean asked he was ready to leave now. He didn't want to stand here and be insulted like this.

"Ah, my big bro is all upset." Amber said in a baby voice. "I guess I should take the little baby home." Abby could help but laugh at this.

"Yeah maybe you should go." Abby said with a smile.

Amber walked to the door to the office. Dean started to fellow then he turned back to Abby. "Hey do you think we go on that date now?" he asked. Even if she had been picking on him he still liked him.

"Maybe" she answer "Give me a call tonight, Amber has my number." She turned and walked in the door that Amber had exited before. Then he turned around and followed his sister out with a smile of success on his face.

* * *

Abby did give Dean the chance and they began to see each other on a regular bases becoming an item.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so freakin' long to update. i've been sick and busy with school. i had to withdrawl from 3 classes, then take up 2 night classes. it sucks. anywho i know this chap kinda sucks, so i will try to update soon with a new and better chap. **

**Happybear 2005**


	31. Early

**Sorry about the wait. I have been so stressed in school and have had some very intense family changes. So life is very hetic right now. I have went back and edited the earlier chapters so that it looks nicer and is a little easier to read. I think I might have added a few things here and there, but they propably aren't to important to the story (like you know you don't have to go reread them all to understand this chapter) but you can reread them if you so choose. Anywho enjoy this chap.

* * *

**

**Early**

Eight months. Amber had been pregnant for eight seemingly long months. She was going to have two babies, twins. Wanting to keep it a surprise she didn't know the sex of her babies, although she did have her ideas; the sense of a woman's intuition.

Her father and brothers had lightened up on leaving her alone. While they were at school or work she would be home by herself. Amber was now doing a home program for school. John was teaching Dean and Sam to hunt like he did. Amber, Abby, and Jess learned to defend themselves with guns and some moves, although Amber was now limited in her movement do to her swollen belly.

Today she sat on the couch with her shirt up so she could move her hand along her smooth belly. She smiled as she felt one kick. The TV played an episode of sponge bob. "You know I should watch something a little more education so that you two can get some useful info. And be smart little monsters."

"No you won't want that. Then your kids would be boring." Amber looked up to see Jess walk in.

"Well now that's not true, Sammy's smart and he's not boring." She replied pulling her shirt down over the bulge.

Jess moved over to the couch and took a seat. "Well that can be true on occasion"

"Well if my brother was all boring then you won't be dating him now would you." Amber said with a smile.

"You have a point there" Jess replied returning the smile. "So what are you planning on doing today?"

"Oh…I was just going to do some school work." Amber said as she struggled to get up from her position on the couch. "This bulge is really starting to bug me. They just want to…oo…" Amber had finally gotten up from the couch when she felt the pain in her belly.

"Amber, are you alright?" Jess placed a comforting hand on Amber's arm as she spoke.

"Yeah fine" Amber replied "I'm just a little sore from sitting there to long."

"Are you sure?"

Amber smiled "positive" she answered "now if you don't mind I am going to go do some homework." Not giving Jess anytime to say anything she left the room. The truth was that she had been having these pains every now and then since last night. But she didn't want to worry anybody so she kept it to herself. 'If it gets worse I tell them' she thought to herself as she opened the door to her room.

For two hours Amber worked in her room on school work taking frequent breaks to the bathroom. It was at the end of the two hours that the pain came again. She scrunched up her face in pain and placed her hand on her belly. 'oh my god it hurts so bad' she thought to herself. She kept her eyes closed willing the pain to leave.

"Amber we…Amber, what's wrong?" Amber heard Abby voice and then came the comforting touch.

The pain let up and she looked up at Abby "I'm fine everything's fine."

"What happened?"

"I just…nothing ok everything is fine" she was getting annoyed why can't people just leave her alone nothing was wrong. She got up from her chair and turned away from Abby.

"'Nothing' you call that nothing. Amber I saw your face and that was not nothing. What the hell is going on?"

Amber sighed "I just had a little cramp, nothing to worry about"

"Amber, how long have you been having these 'cramps'?" Abby asked "Jess said you had some kind of pain a few hours ago." Amber said nothing she didn't know how to answer. Abby stepped over to face Amber "Amber this is important, you need to answer truthfully.

With a sigh she quietly replied "since last night." Amber did not make eye contact with her.

"How often have then been coming?" Abby asked concern evident in her voice.

Amber thought for a moment "I don't know" she answered

Abby gently took hold of Amber and she looked toward Abby. "Amber this is important you need to tell me."

Her eyes began to water as she looked into Abby's "I don't know"

Abby sighed and looked down. Amber felt like she would break down and cry while just moments ago she was mad because Abby and Jess wouldn't leave her alone. 'It sucks being pregnant with all the mood swings' she thought to herself. Abby sighed again and looked back at Amber.

"Are they getting closer together?" Abby asked

Amber thought for a moment. They did seem to be moving slowly closer together. She nodded her head and whispered "really slowly"

Again Abby sigh; she turned away from Amber. Amber watched as Abby paced in a space in her room. "Ok this is what we are going to do" Abby had stop pacing and was now looking at Amber "you are going to sit down and relax and I am going to call Dr. Keller.

* * *

Five hours and three calls later the three girls found themselves in the hospital. Amber had already been admitted into a hospital room. The lights in the room were dimly lite so that Amber could rest.

Abby sat in the chair next to the bed. She kept flipping her cell phone in her hand periodically looking at Amber and to the door. She was waiting for Jess to return with some information from the boys.

They were worried about Amber. She had gone into labor three weeks early. Although twins are commonly know to come early didn't help the fact. Abby looked at the clock on the cell phone and then looked at Amber. She held her gaze on the young girl for a moment when she heard the light sound of the door opening and she looked up to find Jess standing by the door. Abby got up from the chair and walked quietly to Jess.

"Hey did you get a hold of them?" Abby asked in a whisper.

Jess shook her head and relied "No, but I left a message to call me, that it was important." The two heard a quiet moan and looked over to find Amber clutching her stomach. Her face scrunched up in pain. Jess and Abby moved quickly to her side.

Abby took her hand in her's and spoke softly. "It's ok Amber, just breath in and out." Amber let out a small scream as she tried to apply the soft words of Abby. In a moment the pain stopped and Amber's body relaxed.

"There getting closer." Amber said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"I know baby, it'll be ok, we're here for you." Abby replied softly

"Stop calling the guys, their on a hunt. That's more important then me having a baby." Amber told the girls.

The girls looked at each other unbelievingly and then Abby looked back at Amber and said "Nothing is more important to your dad and brother's then you." Abby didn't get a response from Amber so the girls assumed she had fallen asleep again. The girls then went back to their previous positions.

* * *

Jess stood in the waiting room near Amber's room. The room was void of anyone but her. They had been in the hospital now for almost ten hours and Jess was worried because she couldn't get a hold of Sam or Dean or John. She kept going over the worse case scenarios in her head. "Come on guys just call" She said with a sigh. She was then greeted with sound of her cell phone ringing.

She looked at the caller id and found the call was from Sam. Jess gave a sigh of relief as she answered the phone "Sam" was how she answered the phone.

"Jess, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"You need to get back here. You need to leave now."

"Why do we need to get back?" Sam Asked

"Amber's in the hospital." She paused "She went into labor."

"What?" Jess could now hear concern in his voice "she isn't due for another three weeks." He told her.

"I know that's why you need to get back here."

"Ok will be there in three hours." Sam replied the couple said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

Just as Jess hung up Abby walked into the room. "What is it Abby?" She asked walking to her.

"Amber's water just broke it won't be long now" Abby answered "Was that Sam?" she then asked.

"Yea he said they would be here in three hours."

"Good"

* * *

**Ok so here's the deal I am going to write two more chaps to this story and then I will be done. I plan on writing a sequal, but first I want to finish two of my other stories before I start it. Those two would be Silence Is Golden sequal to Vengeful Sprit and War Within. Now I know that War Within is not a supernatural fanfic, but I would like you to read it. The three older brothers in the story I have imagined to be Tom Welling, Jenson and Jared athough I have never described the characters looks, so anywho I hope you enjoyed this chap. please review and tell me what you think.**

**Happybear 2005**


	32. Arriving

**Things might seem to move a little fast. I feel like I rushed things. But I don't know. That is why I all my faithful review to tell me what they think. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Arriving **

Abby stayed in the waiting room with Jess for a while before returning to Amber. The contractions were now coming about an hour apart. Time was coming close for the twins to be born.

When Abby returned to the room she was made to wear a green papery scrub grown and a matching papery hat. Matching paper slippers had to be worn over her shoes.

When Abby enter the room Amber smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Abby asked pretending to not know what Amber was laughing about.

"You look funny." She replied with an even wider smile and a louder laugh.

"Hey it's a fashion statement" Abby stated returning Amber's smile "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess" She answered with a sigh "I'm a little nervous and scared."

"Scared of what?" Abby asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh…" Amber started "…well…it's nothing…never mind."

"Amber what are you…" She was cut off by a groan coming from Amber. Another contraction was coming on. Abby took Amber's hand and calmly whispered to her "Just breathe in and out slowly like me…in…" Abby inhaled "…out…" she exhaled.

Amber tried her best to follow Abby. 'In and out' she thought to herself as she tried to slowly inhale and exhale. It hurt a lot. There was nothing that she could think of that hurt worse then this. Finally the pain subsided and her body relaxed. She looked at the clock in the room and found that only a half an hour had pasted since her last one. "There getting closer now. It isn't going to be long now is it?" Amber looked toward Abby as she asked her question.

"It'll be soon, but don't worry I'll be here the whole time."

"Promise"

"Promise," the girls were quiet for a moment "Well we got a hold of the boys there going to be here in a few hours."

"Did they finish the job?" Amber asked looking at Abby with a worried look. She didn't want to be the cause for an unfinished job. She knew the importance of their work.

"I don't know Amber. It was Jess who talked to Sam. But you don't need to worry about that. All you need to worry about is getting ready to bring in these two beautiful babies into the world." Abby said as she placed her hand on Amber's belly.

Amber sighed "I guess your right" Amber closed her eyes.

The two girls sat in silence for the next few hours making periodic small talk after each contraction.

After three hours the doctor walked in and checked her out. "Well she is fully dilated now. How often are the contractions?" He asked

"About every five minutes" Amber answered.

"Ok I am going to get some more things ready and when I come back it'll be time." He smiled and left the room.

Amber took in a breath and laid her head back against the pillow behind her. Then a contraction came. Abby helped Amber through the breathing again as the contraction pasted.

In a few minutes the doctor was back dressed much like Abby only he had a mask over his face and was slipping on a pair of latex gloves. He pulled up the stool over to her. "Alright Amber when the next contraction comes I'm going to ask you to push ok."

Amber only nodded her head. A minute later a contraction hit. "Alright push…that's it…push…alright relax" Amber had push when the doctor told her. She felt the moving as she pushed the baby was coming. "Alright Amber here comes other one." The contraction come "Alright Amber push" the doctor told her.

Amber pushed out and let out a small whimper at the pain. "I see the head it's almost here. Now Amber on this one I want you to give me a big push. Ready now…" Amber pushed as hard as she could and an in moment she was greeted by a high pitched cry. "It's a boy" he told her. 'I knew it would be' she thought to herself. The cord was cut and the baby was brought over so that Amber and Abby could see. The boy was so tiny. There was an icky gray film covering him as well as blood but Amber looked past all that and saw the beautiful boy she had just brought into the world and smiled. Then the baby was taken away to be cleaned and checked on.

Then she had to endure that painful process again and she was greeted again with another high pitched cry. "It's girl" He told her with a smile on his face "and a beautiful little one she is." He said. 'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it was going to be a girl, talk about a mother's intuition.' She smiled as she was shown her baby girl. And then like her brother she was taken away to be cleaned and check on.

"You did great Amber." Abby told her "Their beautiful babies."

"I know" Amber said with a smile. She was so full of joy "I know" she whispered to herself.

* * *

When Sam told his brother and father what was going on the men were able to finish the job faster then they originally thought. After all was said and done the three quickly found themselves driving to the new case. 

Sam was now sitting in the back seat of the impala. It had been a little over three hours since he had talked to Jess. They were almost to the hospital. They were only a little later then they said they would be.

As soon as Dean pulled his car into a parking space Sam was out the door. Dean and John followed quickly. The men took the elevator to the third floor. When they stepped off the elevator they found Jess slowly pacing the room in the waiting room.

"Jess" Sam called out to her.

"Sam" Jess sighed in relief when she saw him. She ran to him and he opened his arms and embraced her in a hug.

"How is she?" Dean asked coming up to the hugging couple. Sam and Jess broke their embrace and all three Winchesters looked at her for the answer.

"I don't really know much right now Abby's with her, but she will be out when they've come." She looked at their faces then added "She's fine, there's nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be ok."

Sam thought about it he knew there was no need to worry, but that never stopped a person from worrying. Over the next hour and a half Sam and Jess paced the floor while Dean and John stood leaning against the wall.

Dean watched the door waiting for Abby to come out and tell them the news. When he saw her coming he got off the wall and took a few steps forward.

"Dean" She called out and ran to him and embraced him.

"So what's the news?" John asked walking to the side of the hugging couple.

Dean released Abby from his arms and now all eyes were on her. Dean noticed how the smile light her face and brighten her beauty.

"Well…" She looked at John "You are the proud, will I hope you are proud, grandfather of a grandson and a granddaughter."

John let the smile slip on his face and he pulled Abby into a hug when he heard the news. There was excitement in the room. There was hugging and smiling and laughing.

When he was able to calm his excitement John asked "When can we them?"

"In a little while, the doctors on just checking on a few things and getting Amber settled into a new room" Abby replied.

* * *

The Winchester clan along with Abby and Jess were now all gathered in Amber's room. Two hospital baby cradles stood along the wall. In her arms Amber held a small bundle in a white blanket with blue teddy bears on it. In the bundle was a small baby boy. Dean was hesitantly holding another bundle in a while blanket with pink teddy bears. In this bundle was a baby girl. 

"Alright I think I'm done with this one." Dean said handing her off to Abby. Everyone laughed.

"Oh come on Dean. She's not going to hurt you" Sam said with a smile taking the baby from Abby.

"Yeah, that's because she isn't old enough yet." Abby said and laughter followed.

"Ha-ha you're so funny." Dean walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her.

"I know that's why you're dating me right." She kissed him back

"Hey there are children in the room" Amber said sternly to her brother

"Oh sorry, Sam cover Amber's eyes for me will ya." Dean smiled at his brother. He earned a pillow being thrown at him.

"Gosh tough crowd" Dean said with a smile

"So what are their names?" Jess asked taking the girl from Sam.

"This little one is Wyatt Matthew Winchester and this little baby girl right here…" Jess was standing at the head of the bed by Amber. Amber reached out to her baby "…is Riley Paige Winchester."

"A beautiful name for my beautiful granddaughter" John said taking Riley from Jess.

"Here let me see Wyatt" Dean said and reached out to take him. Amber gently handed Wyatt over to Dean.

Dean felt more at ease when holding the boy. "Wyatt I need to tell you something ok." Dean whispered to the baby "See your sister over there, you need to keep a close eye on her cause that's what big brother's do, they watch out for their sister. You just gotten watch sometimes when you help 'em cause they do have a tenacity to hit you." Dean smiled as he said this "Now promise me you will watch out for sister over there." Dean looked at the boy and the baby looked back at him. "That a boy" He whispered and then he handed him back to Amber who smiled at her big brother.

"I love you big bro." she said to him.

"Love you too little sis."

* * *

**You know I had a lot of fun writting the last bit of this chapter and I am going to have more fun writting the next chapter. I like messing with Dean it's funny. wouldn't you agree. **

**There was something I wanted to say about Jensen. I've been watching Dark Angel (I own both season, which is total awsome) and I just kept thinking about how much Alec and Dean are alike. It's so funny. Neither of them really like the whole chick flick thing. lol Both characters are really cocky I love it.**

**Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I like totally know that you will love the last chapter. TTFN Ta Ta For Now**

**Happybear 2005**


	33. A Good Time

**I dedicate this chapter to my beautiful necie Riley Pagie Renee (Rye-Rye) and my baby bro Jonah Michael (JoJo) both are 3 years old and inspired me to write all the cute little things said by the twins (who are 3). This is the last chapter enjoy. There is a lot of picking on Dean just because it is fun and easy to pick on him and I love picking on him. lol.**

**A Good Time**

Sam walked into the house covered in dirt. He was just returning from a hunt with John and Dean. "Uncle Sam" A little girl came running in. Sam opened his arm and caught the girl as she jumped to him.

"Hey Rye-Rye" He said kissing her on the cheek. "Can I get a kiss now?" He asked her. She shook her head no and grinned "Please" he gave her puppy dog eyes. She laughed at the face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww isn't that just the cutest thing?" Dean said sarcastically as he walked in be behind His father.

"Hey, pepa and uncle poopie head" Riley said reaching out to John. John took her from Sam.

"How's my little girl?" He asked her giving her a hug.

"I good pepa" she replied kissing him on the cheek.

Dean walked in front of his brother and father tired of being behind them. As soon as he did so a small boy bounced into the hall way. "Uncle Dean." He called out. Dean caught the boy and held him to his side. "Gosh boy what has my sister been feeding you?" Dean asked as he tried to hold the boy with his new found weight.

"Food" the boy replied with a smile.

"Yeah it must be junk food" Dean said finally having to boy down. "All right I need my fives Wy." Dean put his hand down and Wyatt slapped his against it "way ago dude your getting better." Dean smiled. Wyatt smiled back.

"Guys I just gave them a bath and now their all dirty again." Amber had walked in to find her dirt covered father and brothers picking up and holding her kids covering them with dirt as well "Couldn't you guys have cleaned up a little before playing with." She crossed her arms obviously annoyed with them.

"Now what kind of brothers would we be if we didn't cause trouble for our little sis?" Dean joked smiling at his sister.

"Well now it your problem cause unless you get cleaned and have my children cleaned in the next hour you three will not be having dinner." Amber said "And Abby and Jess are going to be with me on this so you aren't going to get food from them either so I suggested you do what I said." Amber smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

Riley and Wyatt were no longer in the hands of the men. The two children left the room laughing. "Hey get back here, you two." Dean called out to them as he chased after them. John followed suit.

"No we no want to take bath." The kids ran from them.

Sam laughed and went to shower. He knew how to get them to get them to take a bath, but he was enjoying the struggle that Dean and his father were going through. After Sam got out of the shower he dressed and found the bribe in his was going to use. He found John and Dean outside the door to the twins' room trying to pick the lock.

"Here guys let a professional handle this." Sam pushed them away. "Hey Wyatt, Riley can I come in I promise I would make you take a bath."

"Sam" Dean whispered sternly to his brother. He really wanted to eat and if they couldn't get the twins into the bath they couldn't get food.

"Shh…I know what I am doing." He whispered back "go take a shower yourselves ok." Dean sighed with aggravation and left his brother to work his magic. John followed his oldest son and both men went to separate bathrooms and took quick showers.

"You promnise, Uncle Sam?" came a small voice from the other side of the door.

"Cross my heart" Sam replied. He was greeted a minute later with the sound of the unlocking door. Sam entered the room. "Hey guys you want to play a game?" Sam asked them bending down to their level.

"What kind game?" Riley asked with a questioning look.

"The washing game" Sam answered

"No you promnised, you said no bath." Wyatt said now pouting.

"No you don't have to take a bath to play the washing game." Sam replied.

"Then how you play?" Riley asked

"Well see there are two parts first you have to get a wet wash cloth and then you rub it all over your face and arms and legs. And then you wash you hands ok." The twins nodded "It's a race the first one to finish the job gets this." Sam pulled out a Hershey chocolate bar.

The twins' eyes widen in excitement. "Then what next uncle Sam?" Wyatt asked bouncing up and down.

"Then you come back to this room and you have to change as fast as you can." Sam answered "And the winner of this race gets this." Sam pulled out a long package of Reece's peanut butter cups.

Their eyes opened wider "ok, ok we play we play," the twins bounced with excitement.

"Alright let's go." Sam led the kids to the bathroom which Dean had now abandoned. The twins wet a cloth and wiped themselves clean. Wyatt finished first and got the Hershey. They raced to their room and changed clothes. Riley finished first and got the Reece's.

"That was fun uncle Sam." Wyatt said with a big smile.

"Yeah I goin' play again some time." Riley said with a smile just as big as her brother's.

Sam laughed and smiled back at them. "Good I'm glad you liked the game."

Dean and John entered the room cleaned and saw that Sam had gotten them clean.

"Wow…how did you get them to take a bath?" Dean asked.

"We no take bath" They said at the same time and ran from the room with a smile.

"What did they mean by that" John asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I can't tell you that dad it would ruin the fun." Sam smiled and left the room. John and Dean looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder. Then didn't know how Sam had gotten the kids to get clean, but they were happy that they were going to be able to eat.

The family was gathered around the table enjoying a good meal. Dean and John were talking about a new gig that John had found.

"The town…"

"Hey boy's no talking about work at the dinner table we eat and enjoy the moment not talk about work." Amber had thrown a green bean at her father and told him off.

John shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his food.

"So dad what was it that you were saying?" Dean asked ignoring Amber's command because he was older and didn't need to listen to his little sister. He was then hit with a small glob of mash potatoes. "Hey…" Dean wiped off the mess on his cheek. Everyone was laughing. "…who threw that?"

"My beautiful baby boy over there" Amber smiled and pointed to Wyatt. He was holding up his spoon in triumph.

"Bad boy, Uncle Dean, bad boy, you no weisten to mommy, that bad" Wyatt told Dean.

John smiled at Dean "You know Dean I think he's going to be a good shot." He chuckled

Dean opened his mouth to reply and was hit by another glob of mash potatoes.

Amber kept laughing she couldn't help it. "Now Rye-Rye we can let him talk ok." She smiled at her little girl who smiled back.

"Yeah dad and so will she" Dean replied wiping off the newly thrown mess. Everyone laughed.

And the meal went on with no more mention of work. Only laughter and play entered at this time. Things were coming for the family, bad things, but now they didn't worry about it. Right now they just enjoyed the good time.


End file.
